All you need is Black
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Él, prófugo, arrogante, malhumorado y leal. Ella, sexy, con caracter y misteriosa. Imperfectos es como se quieren.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

**Nota: Gracias a MerodeadoraSB, que medio en broma, medio en serio me sugirió el nombre del fic.**

* * *

Sirius miró la botella de whiskey y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba por la mitad, parecía que lo único que podían hacer los prófugos de la justicia era quedarse encerrados en la casa de sus padres sin hacer absolutamente nada, sin ver si quiera la luz del sol, era un asco.

-No puedes beber hasta emborracharte -Remus tomó la botella, la cerró y la guardó donde correspondía.

-¿Quién dice que no? Nadie va a venir, la reunión de la Orden fue hace dos días, Tonks avisó que dormiría en casa de Andrómeda. Conclusión, tendremos que hacernos compañía mutuamente.

En serio no entendía como Remus lo soportaba, cuando quería podía ser un verdadero fastidio. Sirius siempre había sido una persona libre, hacía lo que quería y cuando quería, o casi siempre. Se había fugado de su casa a los 16 años para ir a vivir a casa de James y escapar de su asquerosa familia, y ahora tenía que estar encerrado en la casa de donde había escapado, una dulce ironía, casi prefería volver a Azkaban, _casi_.

-Sigue sin ser excusa para que te emborraches.

-No estoy borracho.

Sirius se levantó y al hacerlo rápido casi se cae, pero fingiendo que nada había pasado y que nada a su alrededor se movía, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y vestido como estaba se quedó dormido.

Escuchaba que alguien golpeaba la puerta, y golpeaba, y golpeaba, y golpeaba. Sentía que alguien martillaba su cabeza desde adentro. Asquerosa resaca. Con su mejor cara de _Quiero dormir y me estás molestando_ caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, allí vio a Tonks con su habitual cabello rosa chillón. Demasiado chillón para el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Con ese humor recibes a tu tan querida y amada sobrina?

-Si.

-Remus dijo que seguramente ibas a estar de mal humor, así que me mandó a mi porque me ibas a tratar mejor. Tienes que bañarte y bajar, los Weasley llegan en media hora.

-Lobo cobarde -susurró-, dile que si quiere seguir siendo mi amigo tiene que prepararme un café.

-Si, mi capitán -Tonks hizo un gesto militar y bajó por las escaleras, Sirius cerró la puerta de la habitación y unos segundos después escuchó como alguien caía de las escaleras. Solo su sobrina era tan torpe.

Tomó ropa, una toalla y se dirigió al baño que estaba junto a su habitación, esperó a que el agua este caliente y dejó que corra por todo su cuerpo. Había olvidado completamente que ese día llegarían los Weasley para quedarse en su casa. Luego del ascenso de Voldemort se había reinstaurado un miedo que hace años no se sentía, o por lo menos se había reinstaurado en las personas que tenían sentido común. Al ser Grimmauld Place la sede oficial de la Orden del Fénix era mucho más cómodo instalarse en la casa, además de que tenía habitaciones suficientes como para hospedar a toda la familia Weasley.

Sirius salió de bañarse con menos dolor de cabeza, bajó a la cocina y sentió un leve aroma a café, sonrió burlón y se sentó en la mesa.

-Sabia decisión la de hacerme el café, soy demasiado genial como para que te pierdas mi amistad -Remus rodó los ojos y le tendió el café a Sirius-. ¿Y tú por qué no estas en el Ministerio?

-Hoy no me toca trabajar, así que vengo a molestarte a ti -respondió Tonks.

Sirius iba a contestarle pero el timbre sonó haciendo que se despierte el cuadro de Walburga, haciendo que el pelinegro vuelva a sentir que le estaban martillando el cerebro. Sirius y Remus fueron a cerrar el retrato mientras Tonks abría la puerta. La familia Weasley casi al completo ingresó por la puerta, todos cargaban baúles y mochilas.

-Oh Sirius, aquí estás, quería preguntarte donde podíamos dejar los baúles -habló la matriarca Weasley.

-Pueden dejarlos en alguna habitación del primer piso, por lo menos hasta que cada uno se instale en una habitación.

Los Weasley hicieron caso a lo dicho por Sirius, subieron las escaleras y dejaron las cosas en la primera habitación que encontraron, mientras Remus, Tonks y Sirius esperaban en la cocina, para no estorbar.

Le gustaba la idea de que alguien más que Remus, y ocasionalmente Tonks, le hiciera compañía, conocía a Ron y tenía entendido que los gemelos eran bromistas, podía llegar a ser muy caótica la estadía de la familia pelirroja, al menos no iba a estar solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Solo dos días habían pasado desde la llegada de los Weasley y La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black estaba completamente revolucionada. Molly al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la casa puso a todo el mundo a limpiar, y aun así seguía estando todo lleno de polvo.

En un momento de distracción de la matriarca Weasley, Sirius escapó y subió a su habitación, decidió ducharse, ya que si lo encontraban haciendo nada, tendría que volver a limpiar, y no era de sus tareas favoritas. Se metió en la ducha y la prolongó lo más que pudo, esa misma noche había reunión de la Orden y no pensaba perdersela. Terminó de ducharse y vio que faltaban diez minutos para que empiece la reunión, por lo tanto bajó a la cocina, la mayoría de los miembros ya habían llegado, solo faltaban Kingsley, Moody y Dumbledore.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y a los pocos segundos aparecieron los tres hombres, y alguien que definitivamente no era un hombre, para nada. Llegaba detrás de Dumbledore, traía puesto una ajustada pollera, una camisa, y unos zapatos demasiado altos, pero lo que definitivamente le llamaba más la atención eran sus ojos, tenían un color verde que nunca había visto, era una mezcla entre gris y verde.

-Antes de empezar con la reunión, vamos a darle la bienvenida a Astrid Becher, trabaja en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica -comenzó Dumbledore.

-¿Tú la conoces? -preguntó Sirius a Tonks.

-Si, aunque no he tenido demasiado trato con ella.

-Astrid vivirá parcialmente aquí, si no es molestia.

-Por supuesto que no -contestó Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada, se levantó y le tendió la mano a Astrid, que tenía el ceño fruncido-. Sirius Black, prófugo de la justicia -casi a regañadientes ella le estrechó la mano.

Sirius volvió a su asiento y vio como Tonks contenía la risa. La reunión siguió, Astrid no dijo ni una palabra, se mantuvo seria y con el ceño fruncido, genial, iba a tener una huésped para nada sociable, lo único que le faltaba. La reunión se dio por finalizada y la mayoría se despidieron y se fueron, solo quedaron Sirius, Remus, Tonks y Astrid.

-¿Te quedas a comer querida? -preguntó la señora Weasley.

-No, gracias. Mañana tengo el día libre por lo que quiero terminar de empacar algunas cosas para traerlas aquí -respondió Astrid amablemente.

-Muy bien, entonces mañana te esperamos. Ah, por cierto, si puedes usar la chimenea muchísimo mejor, porque el cuadro de la madre de Sirius se pone a chillar cada vez que alguien toca el timbre.

-Entendido.

La jóven terminó de despedirse y salió de la casa.

-¿Por qué a Molly la trató tan bien? A mi casi me hace cenizas con solo mirarme -exclamó Sirius indignado.

-Molly genera respeto, tu generas ganas de golpearte, esa es la diferencia -explicó Tonks.

-Que simpática.

* * *

Sirius se desperesó y se incorporó, la luz del sol le daba directamente en los ojos, había olvidado otra vez de cerrar las ventanas. Tenía dos opciones, seguir durmiendo o levantarse a desayunar y visto y considerando que su estómago no paraba de rugir, decidió levantarse.

Una vez que se lavó la cara y los dientes bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, desde las escaleras se sentía el olor a café, que hizo ruigir aún más a su estómago. Entró en la cocina y vio al matrimonio Weasley, a Percy, a Tonks y se sorprendió de ver a Astrid.

-Buenos días.

-Oh, Sirius, buenos días. Toma asiento, ya te sirvo café -Sirius iba a decirle que él podía hacerlo perfectamente, pero no tuvo de tiempo de abrir la boca que ya Molly le estaba tendiendo una taza.

-Gracias -se sentó al lado de Tonks que estaba muy concentrada y frunciéndole el ceño a el fondo de su taza ya vacía, su pelo estaba de un inusual castaño-. ¿La pobre taza te hizo algo? Parece que quieres destruirla con tu mirada.

-¿Qué? -contestó distraída, algo no estaba bien con ella.

-Nada importante -desvió su vista hacia Astrid que estaba charlando muy animadamente con Arthur, estaba igual de guapa que el día anterior-. Que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano, pensé que vendrías más tarde.

Sirius levantó las cejas al ver el cambio de humor, antes de que él le hablara se estaba riendo con Arthur y en cuanto se dio vuelta a mirarlo se puso seria y frunció el ceño.

-Sabía que el señor Weasley y la señorita Tonks trabajaban en el Ministerio, por lo tanto tendría que haber alguien a esta hora.

-Dime Tonks por favor, demasiada formalidad no va conmigo -aclaró la metamorfomaga al a nueva huésped.

-Claro, tú puedes decirme Astrid -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirius siguió desayunado algo descolocado, no entendía el porque de los extraños cambios de humor de Astrid. Volvió al mundo real cuando vio a Remus entrar en la cocina, en ese mismo momento Tonks se levantó de su asiento y soltó un gran suspiro antes de despedirse e irse por la chimenea.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre a Tonks? -preguntó Remus a Sirius.

-Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo, ha estado extraña todo el desayuno -terminó su café y dejó la taza en el fregadero-. Muy rico el desayuno señora Weasley, voy a ducharme, en cuanto termine podemos ver que habitación va a usar Astrid.

-Claro, tú ve tranquilo.

Subió las escaleras y entró a bañarse, era el momento en el que podía estar más tranquilo y despejarse, por lo pronto tendría que hablar con Tonks, no era habitual verla con ese estado de ánimo y luego tendría que descubrir el porque del mal humor de Astrid hacia él, sabía que cuando quería podía ser fastidioso, pero ella ni siquiera lo conocía, por lo que le parecía extraño. Esperaba poder averiguarlo cuanto antes, prefería llevarse bien con la gente que iba a rondar bastante por su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver que había estado treinta minutos bajo el agua, solía ducharse dentro de todo rápido, por eso le llamaba la antención haber tardado tanto y no haberse dado cuenta, se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y entró a su habitación a buscar ropa, no había llegado a abrir un cajón que alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Remus.

-Pasa.

Remus entró y cerró la puerta, Sirius agarró la ropa y empezó a cambiarse.

-¿Es necesario que te cambies frente a mi?

-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Acaso ahora te gusto? -Sirius hizo una pose bastante ridícula para estar vestido solo con ropa interior y Remus le arrojó una almohadaque había allí-. Mi querido Lunático, no ocultes tu amor por mi.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y rieron como hace un buen tiempo no lo hacían, en ese momento sintieron que estaban en Hogwarts otra vez, felices y sin preocupaciones.

-Venía a buscarte para que le busques una habitación a Astrid, ya estabas tardando demasiado.

-Claro, la nueva huésped malhumorada -Sirius bufó, no entendía porque ella lo despreciaba tanto, apenas habían cruzado dos palabras.

-Piensa en el lado positivo, vas a tener con quien pelear cuando yo no esté -ambos volvieron a reír, cuando Sirius terminó de cambiarse, bajaron.

En la cocina ya se encontraban Ginny, Ron y los gemelos, desvió su vista hacia Astrid que estaba ayudando a Molly con el desayuno de los cuatro adolescentes. Esa mujer le daba mucha curiosidad, quería -y necesitaba- saber porque trataba bien a todo el mundo menos a él, sabía que no le podía agradar a todo el mundo, y también sabía que a muchas personas no le caía bien, pero necesitaba que haya una razón, eso del odio injustificado, no iba con él.

-Oh Sirius, ¿Ya sabes en que habitación puede quedarse Astrid? -preguntó Molly.

-No quedan demasiadas habitaciones libres, ya que la de Bellatrix no la pudimos abrir, y hubieramos podido abrirla no le recomendaría a nadie que durmiera allí, así que si no te molesta compartir habitación -dijo ahora mirando a Astrid-, podrías dormir en la habitación de Tonks, ella no se queda todas las noches aquí, por lo que no serían demasiadas las noches que coincidieran. Así dejamos la habitación que queda por si alguien que no vive aquí se queda o por si hay alguna emergencia.

-Por mi bien -respondió Astrid.

Sirius se dirigió a las escaleras con la nueva huésped detrás suyo, entre los dos subieron las cosas de ella.

-Puedo acomodar mis cosas yo sola, gracias.

Al escuchar que se lo dijo en un tono tan frío, Sirius dio media vuelta y se fue. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a la cocina, se sentó al lado de Remus y respiró ondo.

-¿Ya está confirmado que te odia? -preguntó su amigo con una media sonrisa.

-No se si me odia, pero no me puede ver.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en verla -dijo uno de los gemelos, haciéndo que todos rieran, excepto Molly, que regañó a su hijo.

Escucharon un ruido en la ventana y vieron a la lechuza de Ron con una carta atada en su pata, el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente y agarró la carta.

-Es de Hermione -dijo con una sonrisa-, dice que puede venir en dos días.

-Habrá que ir a buscarla -dijo Molly.

-Yo iré -respondió Remus-, pídele que te de su dirección. Y no, no puedes venir Canuto.

Sirius frunció el ceño y miró mal a su amigo, no había llegado a abrir la boca que ya lo había callado, había veces que odiaba que Lupin lo conociera tanto. De mal humor y un poco enojado, subió las escaleras, se cruzó a Astrid, que parecía querer preguntarle algo, pero la ignoró y siguió subiendo hasta la habitación donde tenía a Buckbeak, el pobre animal estaba incluso más encerrado que él, por eso decidió darle la habitación más grande que había, que casualmente era la de su madre.

Remus vio entrar a Astrid a la cocina con el ceño demasiado fruncido, él solo se había quedado en la cocina, ya que Molly había obligado a todos sus hijos a que ayuden con la limpieza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo me crucé al idiota de Black -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Tiene el poder de hacer enfadar a la gente, en especial ahora que no puede salir de aquí -explicó Remus.

-Entonces... ¿Es verdad la historia de que en realidad él no traicionó a los Potter?

Remus le contó brevemente como había sido todo, el encantamento Fidelio, el cambio de guardian secreto que habían hecho James y Lily con Sirius sin decirle a nadie, la supuesta muerte de Peter y la encarcelación de Sirius.

-Es bastante... injusto -dijo Astrid cuando el hombre terminó la historia-, ¿Y por qué no pueden demostrar que Black es inocente?

-Porque Pettigrew está muy bien escondido bajo el ala de Voldemort, es casi imposible escontrarlo para poder demostrar que está vivo y que Sirius es inocente -ninguno habló por unos minutos, hasta que Remus rompió el silencio-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué te desagrada tanto Sirius?

Evidentemente Astrid no se esperaba esa pregunta, lucía bastante sorprendida y hasta algo descolocada.

-No es que me desagrade, pero sus actitudes son demasiado parecidas a las de alguien que no veo desde años y que no tengo la mínima intención de ver tampoco.

Remus no siguió insistiendo en el tema, aunque se moría de ganas de saber, se notaba que no le agradaba hablar de eso, se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta y dijo:

-Dale una oportunidad a Sirius, parece un idiota, pero es buena persona.

Con eso salió dejándo a una Astrid confunfida, descolocada, y algo pensativa, tendría que aprender a diferenciar una persona de la otra, y a no juzgar por primeras impresiones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Sirius estuvo casi dos días encerrado en el cuarto a donde tenía a Buckbeak, saliendo solo para ir al baño, para dormir, y con suerte para comer. Estaba de mal humor, estaba enojado con Dumbledore porque no lo dejaba salir y porque no dejaba que Harry pase el resto de sus vacaciones en el cuartel, estaba enojado con Astrid porque lo trataba mal, y quería encontrar más excusas para poder seguir encerrado en la habitación, pero tenía tanta mala suerte que esa noche había reunión de la Orden, aunque su actividad en la misma era casi nula -por no decir que era absolutamente nula-, quería informarse y quería saber que estaba sucediendo fuera de esas malditas cuatro paredes.

Bajó a la cocina y vio a Ginny, Ron y Hermione sentados, recordó que ese día Remus iría a buscar a la jóven bruja, saludó a los tres y le dio un pequeño abrazo a la castaña, todavía no se olvidaba que gracias a ella estaba en esa casa y no en Azkaban, aunque sinceramente ya no sabía que era peor.

-Chicos, suban que ya va a empezar la reunión -dijo Molly que apareció detrás de Sirius.

-Pero mamá... -protestó Ginny.

-Sin protestar, suban, cuando haya terminado les aviso -el tono de voz y la cara de Molly no admitían réplicas, por lo que los tres se fueron, aunque sin muchas ganas.

Sirius se sentó en silencio, de a poco empezaron a llegar los miembros de la Orden, saludó solo a los que lo saludaron a él y esperó a que llegara Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches -saludó el mago-, si no me equivoco falta la señorita Becher -dijo mirando a todos los miembros presentes.

-Me avisó que no la esperemos, le había salido trabajo a último momento e iba a llegar más tarde -informó Tonks.

-Entonces, empecemos.

Todo aquel que tenía algo asignado dio un informe sore como iba avanzando, Tonks y Kingsley habían dicho que habían puesto pistas falsas otra vez para encubrir el paradero de Sirius.

-Muy bien, voy a necesitar que algunos de ustedes hagan guardias rotativas para vigilar al jóven Potter -Sirius se sentó derecho y prestó más atención, eso si le interesaba-. Tiene que ser a distancia y con discreción, no quiero que él sepa que los vigilamos, ¿Quién se ofrece como voluntario? -varios levantaron la mano, Sirius incluído.

Dumbledore anotó todos los nombres en un pergamino, salvo el del animago.

-Sirius, ya lo hemos discutido, sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir de la casa.

-¡Es mi ahijado, joder! -Sirius, enfadado golpeó la mesa, sobresaltando a Mundungus, que estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero no puedes arriesgarte a que te encuentre el Ministerio o te reconozca un muggle, y no, tampoco puedes ir como Canuto -Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, no había usado el usual tono calmado que tenía, si no que había sido más brusco de lo normal.

-Tengo derecho a cuidar de él -dijo elevando cada vez más el tono de voz y poniéndose de pie- ¡Soy su padrino!

-Sirius, ¿Puedes sentarte? -suspiró Remus cansado de siempre escuchar las mismas discusiones.

-La respuesta va a seguir siendo no, no puedes salir de aquí -el tono de Dumbledore no admitía réplicas, Remus tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse, pero este se soltó del agarre y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

La reunión siguió, acordaron los horarios de las guardias y uno a uno se fueron retirándo, Dumbledore fue el primero en irse, seguido de Moody.

-Bueno, evidentemente no llegué a la reunión -dijo Astrid entrando a la cocina, llevaba una pollera bastante apretada, una camisa blanca y unos tacones de rigor.

-Luego te doy los detalles más importantes -le dijo Tonks.

-¿Se quedan aquí, verdad? -preguntó Molly a ambas jóvenes que contestaron que si-. Perfecto, la cena estará dentro de unos minutos.

-Voy a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo.

En el momento que Astrid salía de la cocina entraban los gemelos, que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como estaba vestida.

-¿Les pongo un balde? -se burló Tonks, haciéndo reír a Remus y sacándo de su ensoñación a ambos pelirrojos.

Astrid volvió vestida de una forma mucho más informal y más cómoda, se sentó en la mesa e intentó relajarse.

-Fred, George, llamen a sus hermanos, la cena está casi lista.

-Enterado -los gemelos desaparecieron y un segundo después se escuchó un pequeño grito de Hermione, sacándole un sonrisa a Remus, Tonks y Astrid.

-Iré a ver si Canuto piensa salir de esa habitación -el hombre salió de la cocina dejándo a las tres mujeres solas.

-¿Quiere que la ayude, señora Weasley?

-No Astrid, tú debes estar cansada, ahora le digo a mis hijos que me ayuden -en ese momento se escucho que los cinco adolescentes bajaban por las escaleras-. Vamos chicos, ayúdenme con los platos.

-Si mamá -dijeron cansinamente los cuatro pelirrojos.

-Oh Hermione, déjame presentarte a Nymphadora Tonks y a Astrid Becher, ambas vivirán aquí parcialmente -presentó Molly.

-Ah, buenas noches -saludó cordialmente la castaña.

-¿Tú eres la amiga de Harry verdad? -preguntó Tonks, a lo que Hermione asintió.

Escucharon dos voces algo alteradas acercándose cada vez más, pudieron distinguir a Sirius y Remus, que evidentemente estaban discutiendo, otra vez. Los dos ingresaron en la cocina y automáticamente dejaron de discutir, Sirius se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada ni saludar a nadie, pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que sin darse cuenta, se sentó junto a Astrid.

-¿No saludas? -preguntó Tonks a su tío que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Que humor de perros -dejó caer Astrid.

-Nunca mejor dicho.

Sirius y Astrid se fulminaban con la mirada, en ese momento Molly anunció que la cena estaba lista, los que faltaban por se sentarse se acomodaron, todos cenaron intentándo involucrar a Sirius en las conversaciones para que deje de ver a Astrid tan feo, pero fallaron estrepitosamente, algo incómodos terminaron la cena y cada uno fue a su habitación.

-Tienes que entenderlo a Sirius -dijo Tonks cuando entraron a la habitación-, es una persona que no puede estar quieta un segundo, por eso se le hace tan difícil estar aquí encerrado.

-Lo sé, es que me estoy dando cuenta que tenemos un carácter bastante parecido, por lo que tendemos a pelear más.

-Remus va a estar feliz -dijo Tonks sarcásticamente, ambas soltaron una risa.

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron con lo que habían hablado en la reunión de la Orden, después de un rato de charla tenían el presentimiento de que se iban a llevar dentro de todo bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días, y Sirius y Astrid no se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera para saludarse, ambos parecían llevar bastante bien la situación.

-Oh vamos, déjame acompañarte, no vamos a salir de ahí.

-No Sirius, no puedes venir, yo me voy a encerrar en el sótano y Dumbledore va a cerrar por fuera y va a poner hechizos, además tengo la poción, así que no va a pasar nada -explicaba Remus.

Esa noche era luna llena y Sirius insistía en acompañar a Remus en su transformación, pero este le decía que no, y para mala suerte de Sirius, no lo iba a poder convercer de lo contrario.

-Y recuerda que Tonks y Astrid no saben nada, así que no digas nada.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta -Sirius rodó los ojos, su amigos a veces lo exasperaba.

-Prefiero que sea más tarde que temprano.

Con esto salieron de la habitación y bajaron, Remus ya se iba a ir, ya que casi en una hora iba a anochecer, pero para mala suerte del hombre lobo, se encontraron con Tonks que aparentemente había llegado inusualmente temprano del trabajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la metamorfomaga a Remus-. No tienes buena cara.

Se encontraba bastante pálido, resaltando las finas cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, parecía muy cansado, hasta parecía que le habían salido más canas de un día para el otro.

-Si, si me encuentro bien -respondió algo nervioso.

-Bien -dijo sin creerle absolutamente nada- ¿Te vas? -preguntó viendo la mochila que llevaba, esta vez algo triste.

-Si, por unos días, tengo... eh, una misión para la Orden.

-Suerte.

Tonks se corrió del camino y Remus, todavía nervioso, salió por la puerta.

-No le creo absolutamente nada, ¿Qué le sucede? -preguntó poniéndose frente a Sirius.

-No es algo que tenga que decirte yo, él te lo dirá a su tiempo.

Sirius esquivó a su sobrina y ella para nada satisfecha con las respuestas que había recibido, subió a su habitación. Él siguió hasta la cocina donde se encontró a Astrid que estaba leyendo y llenando unos papeles que estaban por toda la mesa.

-¿Trabajo en casa? -preguntó Sirius.

-Si, quiero terminar con esto de una vez y en el Ministerio no tengo tiempo -respondió Astrid refregándose los ojos, se notaba que estaba bastante cansada.

-¿Y de qué trabajas exactamente? -preguntó Sirius antes de sentarse, esa era la primera conversación decente que tenían desde que ella había llegado a la casa.

-Empecé siendo Auror bajó la supervisión de Moody, pero digamos que tuve un accidente en una misión y ahora trabajo en la parte administrativa del Wizengamot.

-Estás hablando con el Auror Black, mucho gusto -Sirius le tendió la mano, ella con una risa la aceptó-. ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi en la Academia? Porque creeme que me habría acordado de tí.

-Por lo que me dijeron tú ya habías dejado de trabajar cuando yo entré a la Academia, y casi dos meses te arrestaron.

La mirada de Sirius se oscureció, no le gustaba hablar de su estadía en Azkaban, no había sido para nada agradable, suficiente tenía con las pedillas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Astrid siguió con su trabajo mientras él le hacía compañía, eran raros los momentos donde había silencio en la casa, pero como Molly tenía a sus hijos limpiando, estaba todo en calma.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo -dijo Tonks asomándose por la puerta-, ¿Están en una misma habitación sin discutir? -Sirius y Astrid la fulminaron con la mirada-. Haciendo eso cualquiera pensaría que son hermanos, o pareja.

Ambos bajaron la vista, ella algo sonrojada, Tonks, ignorando su comportamiento se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó. Escucharon el ruido de la puerta y a los pocos segundos vieron a Moody entrar con unos papeles en la mano.

-Te faltaron estos -dijo el auror dejándole en la mesa más papeles a Astrid.

-Oh genial, más trabajo, tú tendrías que darme menos trabajo, no más.

-Ya no trabajas conmigo, Becher -gruñó Alastor.

-¿Eres Auror? -preguntó Tonks curiosa.

-Si, lo fui, pero luego tuve que dedicarme a la vida de oficina -dijo rodando los ojos, evidentemente prefería tener más acción, lo peor que le podía pasar en su actual trabajo era quedarse sin tinta.

-Yo dije que te quedaras en el cuerpo de Aurores, pero no me hiciste caso -gruñó Moody.

-Yo sabía que me extrañabas -los tres rieron por la cara que había puesto el auror-, admite que era de las mejores.

-Bastante buena para ser francesa.

-Con que francesa, ¿Eh? -Sirius levantó las cejas inquisitoriamente.

-_Oui_.

-No tienes acento francés -comentó Tonks.

-Mi madre era francesa y mi padre inglés, por lo que crecí hablando ambos idiomas -explicó la morena.

-Di algo en francés -pidió Tonks.

-_Ils ont tendance à aimer les bruns et gris aux yeux des hommes_ -dijo mirando de reojo a Sirius.

-Bueno, no tengo idea que has dicho, pero me gusta tu acento -los tres jóvenes rieron y Alastor rodó los ojos, algo cansado se despidió y salió de la casa-. Me voy a mi habitación antes de que me pongan a limpiar, con permiso.

Salió de la cocina y otra vez quedaron Sirius y Astrid solos, ella volvió a su trabajo mientras Sirius seguía haciéndole compañía, luego de unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me alegro de que te gusten los morenos de ojos grises -con eso salió de la cocina dejando a una muy sonrojada Astrid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde el comentario que Sirius le había hecho a Astrid, este no le sacaba la vista de encima, en la cena no había dejado de mirarla, ni siquiera cuando ella se volteaba a verlo. Hace años que no estaba con una mujer, doce años en Azkaban y dos escapando de la justicia no ayudaban demasiado, y el último tiempo antes de que lo arresten estaba demasiado tenso y demasiado preocupado por sus amigos como para pensar en estar con una mujer.

Ese día había vuelto Remus, estaba pálido y lucía débil, eso había hecho que Tonks lo acribillara a preguntas tanto a el hombre lobo como a el animago, pero ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, para frustación de la metamorfomaga.

-Un consejo, díselo tú, no esperes a que ella se de cuenta -dijo Sirius a Remus.

Estaban bajando las escaleras, Molly los había llamado para cenar, como esa noche no había reunión iban a cenar más temprano, estaban todos sentados y ya habían empezado a cenar cuando el Patronus de Arthur apareció en medio de la cocina.

-Harry ha hecho magia y lo quieren expulsar del colegio, Dumbledoreestá viniendo hacia aquí.

-¿Qué? -fue la reacción de todos, pero no llegaron a decir nada más que otro Patronus había aparecido, esta vez de Dumbledore.

-Reunión de urgencia en el Cuartel, en cuanto resuelva el problema en el Ministerio, voy para allí.

Ante lo dicho por el profesor Molly envío a los cinco adolescentes a que terminen su cena en la habitación, todos se opusieron, pero con ayuda de Remus los convenció para que subieran. Escucharon la chimenea y un agitado Arthur apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le sucedió algo a Harry? -preguntó Molly preocupada.

-Por lo que se, lo atacaron dos dementores y se defendió con un Patronus -explicó rápidamente el hombre.

-Oh pobre Harry, ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó consternada Molly.

-Pero no lo pueden expulsar por eso, hizo magia por defensa propia no porque se le antojó -comentó Tonks algo enojada.

-¡Lo sé! Le he enviado una lechuza diciendo que no salga de la casa y que no entregue su varita.

Sirius buscó desesperadamente un pergamino para hacer lo mismo que Arthur, escribió rápidamente una nota y la envió.

-¿Quién estaba de guardia hoy? ¿A quién le tocaba vigilarlo? -preguntó Sirius bastante enfadado.

-Creo que Arabella Figg y Mundungus, pero no lo recuerdo bien -respondió Tonks. Otra vez escucharon la chimenea, esta vez apareció Astrid.

-No lo expulsaran -todos suspiraron aliviados por la noticia-, le concedieron una audencia, hasta entonces está suspendido, pero no expulsado.

Menos preocupados esperaron a que Dumbledore llegara, y a medida que los demás miembro iban apareciendo les explicaban brevemente lo que había sucedido. Cuando por fin llegó el director del colegio empezaron con la reunión.

-He logrado que no lo expulsen, pero tiene que ir a una audiencia disciplinar el día 12 de Agosto. Pero lo que tenemos que ver hoy es como sacarlo de la casa -Sirius sonrió levemente, por fin iba a ver a su ahijado-, hay que crear alguna distracción para que los Dursley puedan salir el tiempo suficiente para así poder sacar a Harry de la casa, ¿Alguna idea?

Después de pensar por varios minutos y dar idea que no servían, decidieron que Tonks iba a ser la encargada de enviarles una carta por correo muggle diciendo que habían sido preseleccionados para el Concurso de Jardines Suburbanos Mejor Cuidados de Inglaterra, una idea bastante absurda, pero por como eran los Durlsey iban a salir de la casa a la hora que indicaba la carta.

-Ahora les quiero hablar de algo muy importante -dijo Dumbledore extremadamente serio-. Creo que aquí la mayoría sabe la razón por la que los Potter tuvieron que esconderse quince años atrás, pero para los que no sepan se los contaré. Antes de que Harry nazca, cuando Lily estaba embarazada, entrevisté a una vidente para el puesto de profesor de Adivinación en Hogwarts, no hizo gran cosa en toda la entrevista, pero cuando estaba por irme, me dijo una profecía que lamentablemente era cierta, no voy a decirles detalladamente de lo que hablaba esa profecía, porque sería demasiado peligroso, pero a grandes rasgos hablaba de un niño que sería capaz de vencer a Voldemort, para desgracia nuestra él tuvo la oportunidad de que uno de sus mortífagos escuchara parte de esa profecía y se la comunicara, y tengo la certeza de que va a ir a buscar la profecía para poder escucharla en su totalidad. Es muy importante que Harry no sepa de dicha profecía, ya que hasta el momento no sabe absolutamente nada de ella, lo que les quería pedir era que se monten guardias en la puerta del Departamento de Misterios cuando ya no quede nadie en el Ministerio, por lo que voy a pedir más ayuda de la gente que trabaja allí -todos los trabajadores del Ministerio asintieron-, también me gustaría pedirte tu capa de invisibilidad, Alastor, va a ser muy útil para estar guardias.

Alastor asintió y escucharon que alguien más llegaba por la chimenea, muchos fruncieron el ceño, pero la cara de Dumbledore se contorsionó a una mueca de furia y enojo.

-Lamento la tardanza...

-¡MUNDUGUS FLETCHER! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENÍAS QUE VIGILARLO! -nadie nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan enfadado- ¡POR TU CULPA CASI LE DA EL BESO UN DEMENTOR!

Mundungus parecía que quería hacerse cada vez más pequeño, el profesor respiró profundamente y se dirigió al resto de la Orden.

-Mañana habrá otra reunión para coordinar las guardias y para ver quienes irán a buscar a Harry. Buenas noches.

Dumbledore salió y uno a uno los miembros de la Orden se fueron, Mundungus fue el primero en irse, antes de que alguien más le dijera algo más.

-Pensé que ibas a decirle algo a Dung -comentó Remus a Sirius.

-Dumbledore expresó bastante bien mi furia -Remus se carcajeó contagiando a su amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente que había tenido Harry, esa noche irían a buscarlo, habían quedado que iba a ir solo un grupo de personas, y obviamente no dejaron que Sirius vaya. Moody, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Elphias, Dedalus, Emmaline, Sturgis y Hestia eran los encargados de sacar a su ahijado de ese horrible lugar. Él se quedaría esperando con Molly, Arthur y Astrid, que según Sirius iban a hacer de niñero para que no se escapara.

-Black, me pones nerviosa -Sirius no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Astrid.

-Es que necesito verlo y saber que está bien -Astrid le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, se le acercó y le tomó las manos.

-Va a estar bien, todos saben lo que hacen, no van a dejar que nada malo le pase -Sirius suspiró y ella lo abrazó, no tenía sus habituales tacones por lo que pudo apoyar comódamente su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos más y luego se separaron, pero quedaron más cerca de lo que pensaron, sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros, estaban a punto de besarse cuando escucharon un ruido y se alejaron rápidamente. Vieron a los gemelos con un vaso de agua en la mano y una sonrisa pícara, Sirius los estaba fulminando con la mirada y Astrid estaba algo sonrojada.

-Lamentamos la interrupción -dijo Fred, o George.

-Pero la hidratación es algo fundamental para la supervivencia -siguió el otro gemelo, con esto salieron de la cocina seguidos muy de cerca por Sirius.

Vio que Astrid se sentaba y decidió hacer lo mismo, era eso o ir a ahorcar a los gemelos. Etuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Cuéntame algo de tí, para pasar el rato.

¿Qué le podía contar? De los últimos catorce años no había demasiadas anécdotas, ya que doce se los habías pasado en Azkaban y dos siendo prófugo de la justicia, contarle como había escapado no era una opción, por lo menos hasta que Remus le contara sobre su licantropía, por lo que le quedaba su infancia y adolescencia, su infancia no era lo que se decía la mejor, así que decidió contarle sobre lo mejor que le pasó en la vida, los Merodeadores.

-Bueno, ya que insistes, junto con James y Remus, si, esa cara de niño bueno puede engañarte -Astrid rió, la alegría que sentía Sirius en ese momento era contagiosa-, eramos los mayores bromistas que hubo una vez en Hogwarts, volvíamos locos a todos los profesores, pero en especial a la profesora McGonagall, que era la jefa de nuestra casa.

-¿Jefe de casa? -preguntó extrañada.

-Oh claro, cierto que estoy hablando con una francesa -dijo Sirius para molestarla -, Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro casas, Hufflepuff la casa de los leales, Ravenclaw la casa de los inteligentes y sabios, Slytherin la casa de los astutos o de las serpientes rastreras mejor dicho, y luega está la mejor casa de todas, Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes.

-Ah, ya entendí, entonces Remus también es Gryffindor, ¿No?

-De los que viven en esta casa la única que no es Gryffindor es Tonks, ella fue Hufflepuff, igual que su padre -explicó él-. Como te decía, eramos los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts, generalmente las bromas iban dirigidas a las serpientes, pero en especial a Snape, era y sigue siendo un idiota, pero la diferencia es que ahora cuenta con la protección de Dumbledore, aunque se perfectamente que es un mortífago.

-Si, creo que se quien es, pelo grasoso, nariz ganchuda -describió Astrid haciéndo que Sirius suelte una carcajada.

-Si, exactamente. Era algo más idiota que ahora, hizo algo que James no pudo perdonarle nunca, y desde ese momento le hicimos incluso más bromas.

-¿Y qué tipo de bromas hacían? -preguntó curiosa.

-Todas las que te imagines, desde teñir el cabello del alumnado de verde, dejar pegados a todos en el Gran Comedor, hasta hacer estallar todos los retretes del segundo piso.

-No se andaban con nimiedades -dijo Astrid luego de soltar una carcajada.

-No, eso si que no, hacíamos bromas a lo grande.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, Sirius le habló de muchas de las bromas que habían hecho en Hogwarts y le contó, sin muchos detalles, como había sido la relación de James y Lily, contándole que ella lo odiaba y luego terminaron casados y con un hijo, cortaron la charla cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Sirius tenía la esperanza de que fuera Harry, pero en cambio vio entrar a Dumbledore por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, por lo que tengo entendido están trayendo a Harry, ¿No es así? -ambos morenos asintieron-, bien, el resto de los miembros estarán por llegar.

Como el mago había dicho de a poco empezaron a llegar los miembros que no estaban en el grupo para sacar a Harry de la casa, la reunión empezó, Dumbledore le recordó a Sirius que no debía decirle a Harry más información de la que necesitaba escuchar, a lo que el animago asintió sin darle mucha importacia, él creía que Harry debía conocer casi toda la información que había sobre Voldemort, por ahí no toda, porque después de todo solo tenía quince años, pero estaba en su derecho de conocer algo de la información.

Volvieron a escuchar la puerta y se dieron cuenta que efectivamente todos habían llegado cuando escucharon algo caerse y el retrato de la madre de Sirius gritar, Tonks se había tropezado con algo, otra vez.

-¡Cállate, vieja arpía! ¡Cállate! -los bramidos de Sirius se escuchaban por toda la casa, igual que los de su madre.

-¡Tú! -esta vez fueron los gritos de Walburga Black los que se escucharon- ¡Traidor, engendro, vergüenza de mi estirpe!

-¡Te digo que te calles! -volvió a gritar Sirius y con ayuda de Remus pudieron cerrar el retrato.

El primero se dio vuelta y vio a su ahijado, estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, y cada vez más parecido a James.

-Hola, Harry -saludó-. Veo que ya has conocido a mi madre.

-¿Tú...?

-Sí, mi querida y anciana madre -contestó Sirius-. Llevamos un mes intentando descolgarla, pero creemos que ha hecho un hechizo de presencia permanente en la parte de atrás del lienzo. Rápido, vamos abajo antes de que despierten todos otra vez.

-¿Pero que hace aquí un retrato de tu madre? -preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-¿No te lo ha dicho nadie? Ésta era la casa de mis padres. Pero yo soy el único Black, de modo que ahora es mía. Se la ofrecí a Dumbledore como cuartel general, es lo único medianamente útil que he podido hacer.

Fueron a la cocina y Sirius vio que Tonks, accidentalmente, había tirado una vela sobre uno de los pergaminos que habían estado usando en la reunión, por lo que no paraba de disculparse una y otra vez.

-Siéntate, Harry -dijo Sirius-. Ya conoces a Mundungus, ¿verdad?

Mundungus murmuró unas palabras algo adormilado, luego terminó de despertarse y pidió disculpas a Harry por el incidente con los Dementores.

-Y por último, ella es Astrid Becher -presentó Sirius, se notaba que Harry había quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa al animago.

-¿Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter? -el azabache puso los ojos en blanco haciéndo que su padrino y la bella mujer rieran-. Mucho gusto.

Estrecharon sus manos. Luego de algunos incidentes con la comida, empezaron a cenar, las charlas estaban divididas, Tonks divertía a Ginny y Hermione cambiando de forma su nariz, Arthur, Bill y Remus discutían sobre duendes, mientras que Mundungus le contaba alguna de sus anécdotas a Ron, Fred y George, estos dos cada tanto miraban de reojo a Astrid y Sirius con una de sus habituales sonrisas pícaras, haciéndo que la morena se sonrojara levemente, sacándole una sonrisa a éste último. La cena pasó sin demasiados sobresaltos hasta que Sirius interrumpió a Molly, que estaba diciendo que ya era hora de que los chicos se fueran a acostar.

-Todavía no, Molly -dijo mirando a Harry, Remus y Astrid pusieron especial atención sobre él-. Mira, estoy sorprendido. Creía que lo primero que harías en cuanto llegaras aquí sería empezar a hacer preguntas sobre Voldemort.

-¡Lo hice! -respondió Harry indignado-. Les pregunté por él a Ron y Hermione, pero me han dicho que como ellos no pertencían a la Orden no...

-Y tienen razón -interrumpió Molly, ganándose una fría mirada de Sirius-. Son demasiado jóvenes.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene uno que pertencer a la Orden del Fénix para hacer preguntas? Harry se ha pasado un mes encerrado en esa casa de muggles. Creo que tiene derecho a saber que ha...

-¡Un momento! -interrumpió George.

-¿Por qué Harry puede hacer preguntas? -preguntó Fred enojado.

-¡Nosotros llevamos un mes intentando sonsacarles algo y no han soltado prenda! -volvió a protestar el otro gemelo.

-«Son demasiado jóvenes, no pertencen a la Orden» -imitó Fred-. ¡Harry ni siquiera es mayor de edad!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no les hayan contado a que se dedica la Orden -comentó Sirius con calma, aunque algo tenso-, eso lo han decidido sus padres. Harry, por otra parte...

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que le conviene o no a Harry! -saltó Molly, a Sirius eso lo enfureció más, podían decirle casi cualquier cosa, pero eso lo enfurecía de verdad-. Supongo que no habrás olvidado lo que dijo Dumbledore.

-¿A qué te refieres en concreto? -preguntó Sirius con falsa amabilidad.

La discusión entre Molly y Sirius sobre si debían decirle o no Harry parte de la información de la Orden se prolongó un rato más, cuando la matriarca de los Weasley dio a entender que Sirius no era quien para decidir sobre Harry porque ha estado ausente por doce años, Remus y Astrid obligaron a Sirius que se mantenga sentado e intente mantener la calma, sin demasiado éxito. Al final, y casi por obligación, Molly dejó que los gemelos, Ron y Hermione se quedaran a escuchar lo que iban a decir, pero mandó a una furiosa Ginny a su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Voldemort? ¿Qué está haciendo?

Harry fue soltando preguntas y brevemente le fueron explicando lo que sabían, que no sabían donde se encontraba, que suponían que no estaba atacando ni haciéndose ver para que, tanto Harry como Dumbledore, perdieran credibilidad. Le explicaron que la Orden intentaba reclutar magos para poder seguir sumando fuerzas, pero no era una tarea fácil, ya que Fudge tampoco lo estaba poniendo fácil en el Ministerio. Cuando parecía que Sirius iba a decirle a Harry lo de la profecía lo frenaron, incluso Remus le impidió que hablara más, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero tenía a todos en su contra, por lo que se encogió de hombros y dejó que los cinco adolescentes se fueran a sus habitaciones.

-Sabes que te estabas metiendo en un terreno peligroso -le dijo Astrid a Sirius, éste asintió-. Yo también creo que Harry debería saber más, pero no soy quien para decidir sobre él, pero Dumbledore sabrá porque no quiere decirle a Harry sobre la profecía.

-Gracias -fue lo único que dijo Sirius, le dio un pequeño abrazo y se marchó a su habitación, dejando a un muy sorprendido Remus.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo tiene fragmentos de _Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_ que adapte para que queden de acuerdo al fic.**

**El capítulo es bastante largo, más que nada para compensar que mañana, lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar. Estuve pensando en ponerle un nombre a la pareja de Sirius y Astrid, ¿qué sugieren? Porque a mi no se me ocurre nada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no me hayan odiado por el beso que no se dieron.**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Remus, tenía ganas de hacerlo desde la noche anterior, pero cuando fue a ver a su amiga, ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

-Ya lo has hecho, pero dejo que me hagas otra pregunta -Remus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero igual le preguntó.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Astrid?

-Además de que casi nos besamos y que es extremadamente sexy, nada.

-¿Casi se besaron? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-Ayer, cuando te estabas haciendo el héroe y fuiste a buscar a Harry -Remus lo miró mal.

-¿Y por qué no se besaron?

-A los gemelos les pareció divertido interrumpirnos.

Sirius estaba con el ceño fruncido y Remus se reía del él, era como cuando estaban en Hogwarts y hablaban de cuanto habían cambiado en el verano sus compañeras. El castaño lo estuvo molestando un rato más, hasta que se acercó la hora de almorzar, recién ahí salieron de la habitación. Tuvo una desagadable charla con Kreacher, y ya que estaban en ese lugar de la casa decidió mostrarle a su ahijado el tapiz de los Black y le contó la historia del porque ya no aparecía en él.

A los dieciséis años se había escapado de la casa, ya no podía soportar los ideales de sus padres y su hermano, esa idea que tenían de que solo los sangre pura eran merecedores del poder de hacer magia, con lo que él, estaba completamente en desacuerdo. Una noche, tuvo una pelea especialmente fuerte con su madre, por lo que después de decir varias cosas, de las que todavía no se arrepiente, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, subió al Autobus Noctambulo y se dirigió a casa de los Potter, donde lo acogieron como un hijo más hasta que terminó Hogwarts.

Para matar el aburrimiento, Sirius estuvo ayudando con la limpieza más que nada lo que hacía era decir que cosas tenían que tirar o podían guardar, aunque tiraron casi todo lo que encontaron, ya que estaba relacionado con magia oscura. Pararon un rato a media tarde para comer algo y luego antes de cenar, por lo que Sirius subió a bañarse, necesitaba sacarse toda la mugre que tenía encima. Tenía la mala costumbre de no llevarse ropa al baño, por lo que siempre se cambiaba en su habitación, estaba a medio vestir cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase.

Se estaba terminando de poner el pantalón cuando entró Astrid a la habitación, no pensó que iba a ser ella, normalmente Remus era el único que subía a su habitación, ya sea para decirle algo, para hacerle compañía o para regañarlo.

-Lo siento, venía a decirte que está la cena -lo dijo con su tono de voz habitual, pero se había sonrojado levemente.

-No pasa nada -se notaba que recién había llegado del Ministerio, ya que todavía llevaba la ropa que usaba para trabajar, y que hacía que Sirius tuviese algunos pensamientos para nada inocentes-. Si me esperas un segundo bajamos juntos.

No respondió, pero se acercó a la pared donde tenía algunas fotos, las había puesto antes de irse de la casa. Todas eran con sus amigos, en distintos momentos y lugares. Terminó de ponerse la camisa y se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿Son tus amigos, no?

-Si -Astrid se sobresaltó, no pensó que estaba tan cerca suyo-. La mayoría fueron tomadas en Hogwarts y algunas en la casa de los Potter.

-Este es Remus, y este James, ¿No? -dijo señalando al azabache-. Es igual a Harry, salvo los ojos.

-Tiene los ojos de Lily,

-¿Quién es él? -dijo señalando al más bajito de los cuatro-. Ayer solo mencionaste a Remus y James.

El semblante de Sirius cambió, pero Astrid no lo notó, ya que seguía mirando las foto, su expresión se había vuelto seria y sus ojos irradiaban odio, quería evitar a toda costa hablar del que en algún momento había sido su amigo.

-Es Peter Pettigrew, él fue nos traicionó a todos, por el que pasé doce años en Azkaban,y po el que Harry pasó su infancia solo.

Astrid se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, como aún tenía puestos sus zapatos estaban casi a la misma altura. Estaban muy cerca, solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, Sirius se acercó y la tomó fuertemente por la cintura, se acercó lentamente, dejándole tiempo por si no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar, pero como no hubo resistencia, le dio el beso que les había quedado pendiente. Ninguno perdió el tiempo en cursilerías, Astrid lo rodeó por el cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Sus lenguas peleaban una batalla que parecía nunca acabar. Las manos de Sirius espezaron a subir y a bajar por la espalda de la mujer, poco a poco el beso iba ganando más intensidad, cuando la falta de oxígeno se empezaba a notar se separaron.

-Tienes los labios hinchados -rió Sirius.

-Igual tú.

Ambos reían y se comportaban como adolescentes de quince años, estaban tentados a darse otro beso, pero sabían que los estaban esperando y si no bajaban pronto los iba a venir a buscar alguien más. Intentando disimular lo mejor posible la hinchazon, bajaron a la cocina, donde todos los adolescentes, Remus y Tonks, los miraban con una sonrisa pícara, Astrid sin decir nada y apenas sonrojada se sentó, y Sirius decidió sentarse e ignorar a todo el mundo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

Después del beso entre Sirius y Astrid, Remus no paraba de molestar a su amigo, había pasado mucho desde que el moreno había estado con una mujer, por lo que se comportaba como un adolescente virgen a punto de estar con la mujer más sexy del planeta.

Habían seguido limpiando la casa, y Sirius ayudaba en lo que podía para matar el tiempo, ya se aburría hasta de estar con Buckbeak. Además de aburrido, estaba nervioso, al día siguiente era la audiencia de Harry que iba a definir si seguía en el colegio o lo iban a expulsar. Se sentía muy culpable, porque por un lado quería que no lo expulsaran del colegio, pero por otro lado quería que se quede con él y le haga compañía, era un pensamiento muy egoísta, pero no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

En cuanto a Astrid, se habían dado algún que otro beso a escondida de los demás, pero nunca cuando alguien los veía, ya tenían bastante con las bromas y miradas de los gemelos como para, encima, darse un beso frente a ellos. Para mala suerte de Sirius, no habían pasado de besos y alguna que otra mano atrevida de Sirius que terminaba en el trasero de Astrid.

-Si la miras mas fijo, creo que le sacas la ropa -le dijo Tonks haciendo que Remus suelte una carcajada.

-Para amigos así quien quiere enemigos -dijo Sirius mirándo mal a su sobrina y a su amigo.

Estaban cenando un poco más temprano de lo habitual, como Harry al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la audiencia, Molly había decidido cocinar antes, así se acostaba más temprano y dormía más, o trataba de hacerlo.

Terminaron de cenar y a los pocos minutos los chicos subieron a su habitación y luego Molly y Arthur los siguieron. Sirius, Astrid, Remus y Tonks se quedaron en la cocina hablando y tomando café.

-Es una audiencia sencilla -explicaba Astrid-, tendrá que decir todo lo que sucedió, mientras más detalles diga más le van a creer.

-Si, además será en el despacho de Amelia Bones y es bastante justa -comentó Tonks.

Eso tranquilizó un poco más a Sirius, aunque seguía nervioso. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa, era Astrid, que estaba sentada a su lado. Se volteo a mirarla y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, sonrisa que Sirius respondió.

-Besense ya, hay demasiada tensión sexual en el ambiente -dijo Tonks mirando a ambos morenos, Remus soltó una carcajada, si no estuviera sentado, estaría rodando por el suelo.

Con una sonrisa, Sirius volteó a ver a Astrid, que se había sonrojado, sin que ella se lo espere, la besó, algo sorprendida respondió el beso, se fue intensificando poco a poco hasta que los aplausos de Tonks los interrumpieron.

-Gracias por la demostración, pueden seguir en una habitación -esta vez los cuatro rieron, aunque Astrid seguía algo sonrojada.

Tonks fue la primera en irse a dormir, seguida de Remus, dejando a los dos morenos solos, otra vez.

-¿Vamos a dormir? -preguntó Astrid algo cansada.

-¿Vienes conmigo? -preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada.

-Si quieres -dijo ella sentandose en las piernas del animago-. Pero sin sexo, no me vas a tener tan fácil, Black.

-Con dormir a tu lado me alcanza.

Se besaron otra vez y luego subieron las escaleras, Astrid entró a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Sirius subía a su cuarto. Él se estaba terminando de desvestir cuando ella entró, su piyama constaba de una remera bastante grande que apenas llegaba a taparle el trasero.

-Si esperabas verme en camisón con encaje, mala suerte.

Se acostó en la cama y esperó a Sirius, se besaron un par de veces y luego se durmieron, manteniendo el pacto de no tener sexo esa noche, les esperaba un día bastante largo, a los dos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-Sirius -llamó- ¡Sirius!

Este se despertó sobresaltado, respiraba agitadamente y estaba sudando, se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a recordar que ya no estaba en Azkaban, y que no había más dementores cerca suyo, cuando se tranquilizó, sintió a Astrid a su lado, ella lo estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Lo siento, fue una pesadilla.

Astrid se acercó más a él y volvió a abrazarlo, estuvieron así unos minutos, cuando se tranquilizó se separaron.

-Gracias -susurró Sirius mirandola a los ojos.

-Por nada -le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó extrañado.

-Las seis, si no me levanto ahora voy a llegar tarde. Me pidieron que vaya más temprano -explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Sirius, ella normalmente se levantaba más tarde.

Cuando Astrid salió de la habitación, Sirius vio que la remera se le había levantado, por lo que tuvo la vista del trasero de la morena. Intentado sacar esa imagen de su cabeza se levantó y se cambió, quería estar en la cocina cuando Harry se levantara para la audiencia. Cuando bajó vio a el matrimonio Weasley, a Remus y a Tonks que parecía a punto de dormirse.

-El rubio no es lo tuyo -dijo en modo de saludo a Tonks, que ese día llevaba el cabello rubio y ondulado, esta se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Saludó a los demás y se sentó a desayunar, Molly le tendió una taza de café, su salvación después de la pesadilla que lo había despertado. Cuando Astrid apareció por la puerta, Tonks le frunció el ceño.

-Traidora, ¿Por quién me abandonaste anoche? -preguntó con una ceja alzada, haciendo que los demás la miren confundido.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, gracias -dijo la morena irónicamente.

-Eso no va a servir, ¡Contesta!

-Eh... ¿Con Sirius? -dijo dudando, pero mirando de reojo al aludido, sorprendido de que lo haya dicho.

-Interesante... -dijo Tonks antes de volver a bostezar, Remus miraba sorprendido a su amigo-. Unas imagenes mentales asquerosas, pero interesante.

Remus, Arthur y Sirius rieron, Molly miraba a la metamorfomaga con el ceño fruncido, mientras Astrid se ruborizaba.

-No pasó nada de lo que te estás imaginando -comentó la morena tomando una tostada-. Dormimos en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

-Exacto -ayudó Sirius, después de mirarlos unos segundos, Tonks decidió que les creía, por lo que volvió a su desayuno.

Siguieron hablando del Ministerio, aparentemente Scrimgeour había empezado a hacer preguntas. Luego de unos minutos apareció Harry vestido un poco más formal que siempre, estaba bien dar una buena primera impresión.

-¿Cómo te sientes -preguntó Tonks a Harry, este se encongió de hombros sin saber que contestar-. Pronto habrá terminado todo -todos esperaban que así fuera-. Dentro de unas horas estarás absuelto -Harry no dijo nada, se notaba que estaba nervioso-. La audiencia se celebrará en mi piso, en el despacho de Amelia Bones. Es la jefa del Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y la encargada de interrogarte.

-Amelia Bones es buena persona Harry -aseguró Astrid-. Es justa y te escuchará.

-Buena suerte -le deseó Remus-. Estoy convencido de que todo irá bien.

-Y si no, ya me encargaré yo de Amelia Bones... -dijo Sirius sacándole una sonrisa a su ahijado.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos -dijo Arthur, él acompañaría a Harry a su audiencia.

-Yo también salgo, me necesitan temprano -dijo Astrid rodando los ojos, le dio un pequeño beso a Sirius, dejando a todos sorprendidos, pero en especial a Harry.

-Ya hablaremos cuando llegues -dijo el animago a su ahijado, este asintió y salió con Arthur.

* * *

-¡Absuelto de todos los cargos! -gritó Harry cuando entró por la puerta.

Todos se pusieron a festejar, aunque sabían que lo iban absolver, seguían nerviosos, el Ministro últimamente se comportaba más idiota de lo usual, por lo que había un riesgo de que lo expulsen, pero para suerte de todos, habían sido justos.

-Yo sabía que Amelia Bones era justa... -dijo Remus.

-Lo juzgo el Wizengamot al completo -comentó Arthur.

-¿Qué? -fue la reacción de todos.

-Pero era una audiencia disciplinar, no tenían porque llevarlo a juicio -se notaba que Remus estaba enojado.

-Entonces Astrid lo sabía -dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo creo, han cambiado el horario esta misma mañana, seguramente para que no se entere y no asista -dijo Arthur.

-Hablando de Astrid, tú me debes una explicación -reclamó Harry a su padrino, haciéndo que los gemelos se interesen más en la charla.

-¿Explicación de qué? Si se puede saber -inquirieron los dos pelirrojos.

-Digamos que Sirius y Astrid han estado compartiendo besos, o tal vez algo más... -molestó Remus a su amigo, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ante lo dicho por el hombre lobo, Sirius se ganó muchas burlas a lo largo de todo el día, más que nada de los gemelos y de Remus.

-¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Eso es lo que son! -exclamó Astrid furiosa ni bien llegó-. ¡Hacer que todo el tribunal lo juzgue por una audiencia disciplinaria! ¡Y encima cambian la hora el mismo día!

-Ya, ya, tranquilizate, Harry se libró y eso es lo importante -tranquilizó Sirius, ganándose más miradas llenas de burla de los gemelos.

-Perdón por no saludarte ni decirte nada, Harry. Es que iba a ser muy sospechoso -se disculpó la morena.

-Lo entiendo, no hay problema -contestó el muchacho.

Cenaron y se fueron todos a dormir pronto, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un día y estaban exhaustos. Para buena suerte de Sirius, Astrid volvió a hacerle compañía en su habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Cuando Sirius se despertó por la mañana, vio que Astrid ya no se encontraba en su cama, extrañado miró la hora y se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las diez de la mañana, hace bastante no dormía tanto tiempo seguido. También le pareció raro que no haya tenido ninguna pesadilla, ya que era normal que se desvele por alguna.

Bajó las escaleras y vio que los chicos ya estaban limpiando, los saludó y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un café y aprovechó para leer el Profeta, que estaba arriba de la mesa. El periodico seguía ocultando información y hablando en contra de Harry y Dumbledore, por lo que Sirius lo ojeó y lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesa.

El día pasó tranquilo, los chicos estuvieron limpiando y Sirius estuvo todo el día encerrado con Buckbeak. Volvía a sentirse culpable, por un lado esta contento por Harry, porque pudo librarse de que lo expulsen de Hogwarts, pero otro lado quería que se quede con él haciendole compañía, intentado sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, bajó a cenar.

En la cocina estaban los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, la gente que habitaba la casa en cuestión, solo falataba una persona.

-¿Y Astrid? -preguntó extrañado mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Ya la extrañas, Canuto? -se burló Remus, a lo que Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dijo que esta noche la pasaría en su departamento -contestó Tonks, aunque se veía la diversión en su mirada-. Además dijo que quería ir a buscar unas cosas, o algo así.

Sirius asintió, el resto de la cena no habló. Veía a Harry hablar con sus amigos y reírse con los gemelos; Remus y Tonks susurraban cosas que estaba seguro que eran de la Orden. Aunque no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, si extrañaba a Astrid. Después de todo ella le había estado haciendo compañía desde hace varias semanas. Esperó a que Molly y los adolescentes que había presentes subieran a dormir para sacar una botella de Whisky que tenía escondida.

-Un día que Astrid se va, ¿Y ya vuelves a emborracharte? -dijo Remus entrando otra vez a la cocina.

Sirius le gruñó y se sirvió la bebida en un vaso, tomó de un trago y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Yo creo que te gusta -dijo Tonks, también entrando a la cocina.

-¿No pueden simplemente callarse, o irse? -preguntó Sirius cabreado.

-No -contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Harían buena pareja -dijo Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin notar que Tonks se había sonrojado levemente.

El moreno, enfadado, tomó otro trago y subió a su habitación. Definitivamente le gustaba Astrid, de forma sexual, obviamente, él era un hombre libre, no se ataba a nadie, era bastante irónico la verdad, ya que no podía salir de esa inmunda casa.

Como no estaba borracho, ya que apenas había tomado dos tragos de Whisky, se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, aún no tenía sueño. Se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que le habían dicho Remus y Tonks.

¿Extrañaba a Astrid? Si, definitivamente lo hacía.

¿Le gustaba? Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, tenía carácter, era buena y compresiva cuando quería y a pesar de los roces que habían tenido cuando ella llegó, ahora se llevaban bien. Pero no estaba seguro de que le gustara de otra forma que no fuera sexual, ¿o si?

Dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos y por el deseo de tener a Astrid a su lado para besarla y que le haga compañía en la cama, se quedó dormido. Era entrada la madrugada cuando volvió a despertar, había estado durmiendo con la ropa que había usado todo el día, iba a descambiarse y seguir durmiendo, pero tenía demasiada sed, las contras de beber alcohol. Bajó a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver la luz encendida, pensaba que todos iban a estar durmiendo, pero se encontró a Tonks sentada en la mesa.

-¿Tu también te desvelaste? -Tonks dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su tío, estaba concentrada en otra cosa y no lo había escuchado entrar-. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-No hay problema -dijo intentando normalizar su repiración, la jóven tenía su color natural de cabello, algo extraño en ella, pero le quedaba muy bien.

-Con ese castaño oscuro te pareces muchísimo a tu madre -comentó Sirius sirviendose un vaso con agua.

-No suelo llevarlo así -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-, solo cuando duermo, pero como estaba pensando en otra cosa no me di cuenta cuando cambió de color.

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Si se puede saber -agregó al ver la cara que había puesto.

-Nada muy importante -contestó a la vez que su cabello se iba tornando rojo-. Voy a intentar dormir que mañana me espera un día largo.

Tonks le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius y salió de la cocina, éste tomó agua y también fue a su habitación, se desvitió y volvió a dormirse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a MerodeadoraSB que está esperando este momento desde antes que publique el fic.**_

* * *

Aunque Sirius nunca iba a admitirlo, estuvo todo el día esperando que Astrid llegue del trabajo, escuchó un par de veces la puerta y se asomó para ver si había llegado, pero se decepcionó al ver que no era. Había llegado la hora de la cena y todavía no había aparecido, cosa que preocupaba a Sirius, recién llegó cuando estaban terminando de cenar.

-¡Astrid! Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir -dijo Molly levantandose- ¿Cenaste? ¿Te pongo un plato?

-No, no cene -contestó ella, se notaba que estaba cansada, se sentó y Molly le sirvió una ración de comida-. Muchas gracias.

Mientras hablaban esperaron a que Astrid termine de cenar, Sirius tuvo la mala suerte de que la mujer se haya sentado en la otra punta de la mesa, por lo que no pudo hablar con ella. La estuvo mirando hasta que la morena se volteó a verlo, dedicandole una muy linda sonrisa.

-Vas a desvestirla con la mirada -le susurró Harry, que estaba a su lado.

-Tonks me dijo lo mismo el otro día -contestó Sirius frunciendo el ceño-. La misma mente retorcida -Harry rió, sacándole una sonrisa a su padrino, lo había extrañado mucho.

Molly mandó a los chicos a sus habitaciones, cuando estos subieron, Astrid se cambió de lugar, sentándose en la silla que Harry había estado hasta hace a penas unos minutos.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Se miraron unos segundos y se dieron un peuqeño beso, sorprendiendo a Molly, que no quiso decir nada para no interrumpir el momento.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? Pareces cansada -comentó Sirius, Astrid suspiró y asintió, en verdad parecía cansada-. Te espero arriba.

Sirius saludó a los que estaban en la cocina y subió a su habitación, se cambió y fue al baño mientras la esperaba. Tenía ganas de volver a dormir con ella, solo habían pasado dos noches juntos y una sola noche no habían compartido cama, pero se le había hecho extraño tener la cama para él solo.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Astrid se encontraba sentada en la cama esperandolo, se sorprendió, ya que no la había escuchado entrar. Llevaba el mismo piyama que el otro día, le sorprendía lo bien que le quedaba una remera más grande.

-Te extrañé -dijo Sirius acercándose a ella.

-Igual yo.

Astrid se paró y rodeó el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos, acercándose lo más que pudo a Sirius, él la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más, tratando de estar lo más pegados posibles. Se besaron, fue un beso lento pero muy intenso, las manos de Sirius empezaron a bajar hacia el trasero de Astrid, que soltó un pequeño gemido, las manos de él siguieron bajando, ella se impulsó y rodeó sus pierna en la cintura del moreno.

Sirius caminó torpemente hasta la cama, dejó suavemente a Astrid sobre ella, estaba a punto de quitarle la remera, cuando lo tomó de las manos y lo frenó.

-Sirius, espera -este se alejó algo frustado, vio como ella se tiraba la remera hacia abajo, en su mirada se veía la incomodidad-. Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Eres virgen?

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Sirius suspiró aliviado, tenía una regla, nunca estar con mujeres virgenes-. ¿Recuerdas que yo hice el curso de Auror?

Él asintió confundido, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con que lo frenara cuando por fin estaban a punto de tener sexo.

-Entonces recordaras que pasé a hacer trabajo de oficina porque tuve un accidente -volvió a asentir-. Fue una lucha contra mortífagos, una lucha bastante fea debo admitir, el caso es que me atacaron y me lanzaron un hechizo de magia negra, por lo que nunca pude terminar de curar la herida.

Astrid se subió la remera sin quitarsela, tenía ua fea cicatriz de al menos quince centímetros que le atravesaba el abdomen, se notaba que no era una herida común, ya que con pociones y hechizos se podían curar, pero las que están hechas con magia negra no, se puede curar, pero siempre se vuelve a abrir, o algo así.

-No es una linda cicatriz, y tampoco me trae buenos recuerdos, por eso después de ese accidente casi no estuve con nadie, ni de formal sexual ni sentimental -se explicó Astrid.

Sirius no sabía como sentirse, obviamente para ella no era fácil mostrarle eso, pero a la vez se sentía bien, porque había tenido la confianza suficiente para mostrarsela y contarle lo que había sucedido.

-A mi no me importa -dijo Sirius mirandola a los ojos-. Una cicatriz no quita que sigas siendo sexy, y demuestra lo valiente que eres.

Astrid sonrió y lo besó, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, se la quitó y la tiró al piso, Sirius ahora si le quitó la remera, llevaba un conjunto negro con encaje del mismo color, sencillo, pero sexy. Empezó a bajar los besos por el cuello de la chica, siguió por sus claviculas y se acercó al escote, le quitó el sostén y se concentró en besar y lamer uno de sus senos, se estaba volviendo loco con los gemidos y jadeos que Astrid soltaba. Mientras seguía besándole los pechos, bajó sus manos hasta llegar al sexo de la mujer, donde la empezó a tocar por encima de la prenda, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, ella empezó a mover la cadera siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos de Sirius, cuando ella estaba por llegar al clímax dejó de mover los dedos y la volvió a besar, haciendo que ella jadeara de frustración.

Tomando las riendas del asunto, Astrid le quitó el pantalón y el boxer a Sirius, rápidamente se quitó las bragas y lo obligó a que se dieran vuelta, quedando ella arriba de él, sentía la erección bajo suyo, se acercó a besarlo, tomó el miembro de Sirius y se introdujo en él, ambos soltaron gemidos de placer. Se empezaron a mover marcando un ritmo lento y tortuoso que rápidamente empezó a acelerar. Sirius se acercó a besarla quedando sentado con ella a horcadas, se movían cada vez más rápido, cuando llegaron al orgasmo, Astrid se derrumbó sobre Sirius, ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban sudados, pero coincidían en que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Sirius sintió peso sobre su pecho y que alguien lo besaba, se dio vuelta dejando a Astrid bajo suyo que empezó a reírse, la besó y cuando se separaron ella habló.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero soy una persona responsable que tiene que ir a trabajar.

-Esto de esconderme de la justicia tiene sus cosas buenas -ambos rieron y Sirius vio como la mujer se levantaba, todavía desnuda, se ponía su camisa y entraba al baño.

Mientras Astrid se bañaba él se cambió y bajó a la cocina, estaba de muy buen humor y se notaba.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos, Canuto? -inquirió Remus con una ceja alzada.

-Nada que pueda decir en horario del protector al menor.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y llegó el último día de vacaciones para los adolescentes, cosa que entristecía a Sirius, iba a extrañar tener a Harry en la casa, a los gemelos haciendo bromas, hasta iba a extrañar los regaños de Molly, por lo menos Remus, Tonks y Astrid iban a seguir viviendo en la casa.

El moreno estuvo todo el día en su habitación, no tenía muchos ánimos para estar abajo, y si iba tendría que limpiar, por lo que estuvo encerrado hasta que Molly apareció en su cuarto pidiendole permiso para hacer una pequeña fiesta, aparentemente Ron y Hermione iban a ser los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor, cosa que le pareció un poco extraña, ya que pensaba que Dumbledore elegiría a Harry como prefecto, pero quien era él para cuestionar la elecciones del director.

Cuando la hora de la cena se estaba acercando salió de su habitación y bajó a la cocina, vio que solo faltaban Arthur y Bill, que seguramente aún estaban en el trabajo, incluso Kingsley y Ojoloco se encontraban allí. Se acercó a donde Astrid y Tonks estaban hablando, su sobrina llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura y pelirrojo.

-Me abandonas por los Weasley, traidora -dijo Sirius a su sobrina mientras abrazaba a Astrid por la cintura, no quería darle un beso frente a tantas personas ya que no eran formalmente una pareja.

-Discúlpame si la mitad de tu familia es psicótica.

-Touché.

Hablaron un rato hasta que Molly propuso un brindis por los nuevos prefectos.

-Yo nunca fui prefecta -comentó Tonks-. El jefe de mi casa decía que me faltaban ciertas cualidades indispensables.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-La capacidad de comportarme bien.

Ginny y Astrid rieron, aunque la metamorfomaga hubiera dicho que había sido prefecta no le hubieran creído.

-¿Y tú Sirius?

-A nadie se le hubiera ocurrido nombrarme prefecto porque me pasaba demasiado tiempor castigado con James. El bueno era Lupin, a él si le dieron la insignia.

-Creo que Dumbledore albergaba esperanzas de que yo ejerciera cierto control sobre mis mejores amigos. No necesito aclarar que fracasé estrepitosamente.

Sirius rió recondando la poca -por no decir nula- autoridad que tenía Remus en sus amigos. Eran merodeadores después de todo. De a poco todos se fueron dispersando y él se pudo quedar a solas con Astrid.

-Sabes, te extrañé -comentó ella acercándose lentamente.

-Igual yo, se hace aburrida la casa -se dio cuenta como Astrid miraba hacia los lados para verificar que no los estuviesen viendo y se acercaba a darle un pequeño beso.

Sirius vio como Harry salía algo apurado de la cocina y vio a Moody con lo que parecía una foto en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Moody?

El auror se dio vuelta hacia él y le mostró una vieja foto, cuando se acercó a ver de que se trataba se dio cuenta que era la foto que habían tomado para la Orden del Fénix hace más de quince años atrás. Se sorprendió mucho de verla ya que no la recordaba y le parecía extraño que Moody tenga esa foto.

-Mira, este era yo cuando tenía veinte -dijo a Astrid ella sonrió al ver a un Sirius distinto al que conocía.

-Eras guapo.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué ya no lo soy? -bromeó, ella se rió y le golpeó suavemente el hombro-. Ahí también está Remus, y esos son James y Lily.

Era evidente que aún le costaba hablar del tema, ya que la voz de Sirius había cambiado y su mirada también, estaba melancólico, o nostálgico. Astrid se dio cuenta de esto y le pasó un brazo por la cintura acercándolo a un abrazo.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos desde arriba, y Remus que era el que más cerca estaba de la escalera empezó a subir corriendo, seguido por Sirius, Astrid y Moody. Cuando se acercaron al origen de los gritos vieron a Molly que estaba llorando y muy nerviosa, a su lado estaba Harry que intentaba tranquiliarla y en el suelo había otro Harry, pero muerto. La vista de Sirius no se despegó de ahí, inclusó cuando Remus terminó con el boggart.

-¡Basta, Molly! -el grito de su amigo lo sacó de su trance.

Entre todos pudieron tranquilizar a la mujer, ero lógico el miedo que tenía, después de todo su familia pertenecía a la Orden, no eran tiempo fáciles y se venían peores. Uno a uno todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Cuando Sirius y Astrid se acostaron, ella se colocó sobre el pecho de él y mirandolo le dijo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro que si.

-¿Desde cuando Remus es un hombre lobo?

Esa pregunta descolocó totalmente a Sirius, se esperaba que le preguntara cualquier cosa menos eso, sabía que la mujer se iba a dar cuenta, pero no pensó que iba a hacerle la pregunta tan directamente.

-No esperaba eso -confesó Sirius-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Entonces si lo es -dijo pensativa-. No estaba segura, pero tenía algunos rasgos, y en la Academia te preparan para reconocer hombres lobo, además que siempre que desaparecía o se sentía mal cuadraba con las fechas de luna llena.

-Eres muy inteligente, ¿lo sabes? -Astrid rió mientras él se acercaba a besarla-. No digas nada de lo de Remus, por favor, ya que hay miembros de la Orden que no lo saben.

-Está bien, ningún problema.

Siguieron besándose y Sirius molestó un rato más a Astrid, hasta que ambos se durmiendo, después de todo era tarde y al otro día era 1 de Septiembre.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Se que tardé mucho en actualizar y que esto no es la gran cosa, pero empecé las clases y el colegio me absorbió, así que no tenía nada de inspiración para escribir, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Saludos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los peronajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-Sabes que no te quedarás solo, ¿verdad?

Sirius lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se fueran a Hogwarts, porque aunque él no estuviera siempre con ellos se sentía que había más gente en la casa.

-Lo sé, es solo que pase demasiado tiempo solo y esta casa me trae muy malos recuerdos -explicó a Astrid.

Ambos estaban acostados en su cama, era temprano, Sirius había dormido mal y cuando Astrid despertó y vio que estaba sentado al final de la cama decidió acompañarlo. No faltaba mucho para que tengan que levantarse, la morena era parte del cuerpo de la Orden que escoltaría a Harry a King's Cross y si se retrasaba aunque sea un minuto, Ojoloco iba a enloquecer.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-No te ayudaré a que vayas a la estación -sentenció Astrid.

-¡Oh, por favor! Hace meses no salgo de esta casa, en cualquier momento voy a volverme loco.

-Es muy peligroso, y lo sabes, tienes a medio Ministerio de Magia buscándote, tienes que quedarte -contestó ya algo enojada.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir en una casa donde te maltrataron toda tu vida! -Sirius estaba verdaderamente enojado y Astrid no parecía tener ningún problema en rebatirle el argumento-. ¡No sabes lo que es que te hechicen y te torturen!

-¿¡Qué yo no lo sé!? ¿¡Tú sabes lo que es tener que irte de tu casa siendo a penas mayor de edad!? ¿¡Irte del país!? ¡Todo porque la familia con la que te tocó crecer es una mierda! ¡Encontrarte después de años con tu padre en una lucha y que estes a punto de morir por su culpa! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso!

Sirius se había calmado un poco a medida que Astrid le decía por todo lo que había tenido que vivir, después de todo no eran muy distintos. Al ver que él no le contestaba, tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Estaba verdaderamente furiosa, ¿quién era él para venir a decirle todas esas cosas? Encima gritándole, no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente. Entró a su habitación y Tonks se estaba cambiando, tenía puesta ropa de anciana, que le quedaba bastante mal teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenía.

-¿Estás bien? Me pareció oír gritos -comentó la metamorfomaga.

-Discutí con Sirius, se piensa que nací en cajita de cristal -era evidente el enfado que sentía Astrid, ya que lo reflejaba en sus moviemientos, eran bruscos, cortados y no tenía problema alguno en arrojar todo lo que se cruzara por su camino.

-Voy a desayunar algo antes de salir, si quieres cuando volvamos podemos hablar un rato, hoy me toca trabajar de noche.

-Gracias, después hablamos.

Tonks salió de la habitación dejando sola a la morena, se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo varias veces, tenía que tranquilizarse y apurarse, porque a ese ritmo no iban a llegar. Se vistió rápido y bajó a desayunar, se escuchaban gritos por todos lados, la señora Weasley le gritaba a todos los adolescentes que se apuren, haciendo que el retrato de la madre de Sirius también empiece a gritar, además a los gemelos le había parecido bien bajar su baúl con magia, causando que este se cayera sobre Ginny, haciendo que se caiga por las escaleras, definitivamente era un caos.

Astrid se ofreció a curar las heridas de la pequeña pelirroja para que la matriarca Weasley no se estrese aún más.

-Lamento tantos gritos, para nosotros es habitual, porque somos muchos, pero por ahí para tí no -se disculpó Ginny.

-No pasa nada, mis regresos al colegio también eran bastantes caoticos, contando que yo sola iba a el colegio en ese momento.

-¿No tienes hermanos? -preguntó Ginny, era bastante curiosa la pelirroja.

-Si, dos, pero soy la más grande y me llevo bastantes años. Hace mucho tiempo no veo a mis hermanos -dijo con la mirada algo triste-. Tendrías que terminar de preparar tus cosas, sino tu madre va a enloquecer.

-Ni que lo digas.

Astrid terminó de desayunar y esperó a que sea la hora de salir. Cuando estaba parada junto a la puerta con los demás, ve a un gran perro negro rondar por ahí, iba a preguntar como apareció, pero Molly la interrumpió.

-¡Oh, por favor, Sirius! ¡Dumbledore dijo que no! -con que era Sirius, eso explicaba algunas cosas-. En serio... ¡Está bien, pero es tu responsabilidad!

Todos salieron de la casa, se notaba que Sirius estaba feliz de poder respirar aire puro, pero eso no hacía que siga enfadada con él, ni mucho menos, solo que se lo notaba feliz. Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a la estación a pie, en pequeños grupos fueron pasando por la barrera para no levantar sospechas, ayudaron a subir los baúles al tren y despidieron a todos los chicos.

-Vayamos rápido, antes de que alguien se de cuenta quien es este idiota -dijo Alastor señalando a Canuto, que se veía muy feliz de poder estar fuera de la casa.

-Yo que él no estaría tan feliz, Dumbledore y Alastor se van a enfadar -comentó Tonks a Astrid.

-Que hoy se vaya olvidando de tener sexo conmigo -fue la única respuesta de la morena, haciendo que Tonks largue una carcajada.

Podía estar enfadada con él, podía extorcionarlo con no tener sexo o con lo que sea, pero aún así lo quería.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-No creas que te perdonaré tan fácil.

-Oh, por favor. Te he pedido disculpas miles de veces -Astrid fulminó con la mirada a Sirius-. Bueno, no fueron miles, pero han sido suficientes.

-Me has pedido disculpas solo dos veces.

-Demasiadas para el orgullo Black.

Astrid salió de la cocina y se fue por las escaleras, entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta.

-Ya lo sé. Sirius.

Se asustó al escuchar la voz de Tonks, había olvidado completamente que seguía en la casa, por lo que pensó que iba a estar sola en la habitación.

-Si. Tu tío, o primo, o lo que sea es un idiota, se piensa que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que haya ido a la estación, con Pettigrew del lado de los mortífagos es seguro que saben lo de que Sirius es animago. Pero también entiendo que quiera salir -hablaba Tonks mientras buscaba ropa en un cajón-. La familia Black no es fácil y nunca lo fue, Sirius se fue de esta casa teniendo dieciséis años, y después de estar encerrado doce años en Azkaban y estando prófugo un año, lo que menos quería era estar en esta casa, pero lo hace por Harry.

En la expresión de Astrid se veía que se sentía culpable por haber discutido, pero por otro lado le enfurecía que Sirius pensara que él era el único que había tenido una vida difícil cuando no era así.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando, pero tengo que pasar por casa de mis padres, volver aquí e irme a hacer guardia por la noche -explicaba Tonks mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Así que nos vemos más tarde, o mañana, adiós.

-Adiós.

Astrid se quedó un rato acostada en la cama mirando el techo, pensando si debía ir a hablar con Sirius o tenía que esperar a que él fuera a disculparse. Aunque con lo orgullosos que eran ambos no sabía como iba a terminar todo.

Soltando un suspiro recogió las carpetas con papeles que tenía pendientes de su trabajo, al haber pedido el día libre tenía que adelantar cosas. Con mucho esfuerzo mental y pocas ganas se fue a la biblioteca, recordaba haber visto un escritorio lo bastante cómodo como para trabajar, además sabía que allí Sirius no la iba a molestar. Cuando entró vio a Remus sentando en un sillón con una libro en una mano y una taza en la otra.

-Oh, pensé que no iba a haber nadie, si te molesto voy a la cocina.

-No hace falta, quédate, solo estoy pasando el rato.

La morena acomodó sus cosas y con un suspiro empezó a clasificar los archivos por orden de importancia. Cuando tenía tanto papeleo y tanto trabajo de oficina extrañaba horrores su trabajo como Auror, pero sabía que por su seguridad era mejor seguir con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Siguió trabajando hasta que ve a Remus tenderle una taza de café, estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el hombre había salido y entrado otra vez a la biblioteca.

-Gracias -probó la bebida y suspiró-. Esto es la gloria.

-Pensé que te gustaría, además ni siquiera levantaste la vista de los papeles, creo que te lo merecías.

Astrid siguió trabajando hasta que su estómago empezó a rugir y ahí se dio cuenta que era hora de cenar, bajó a la cocina y vio a Sirius, Remus y Tonks sentados, la pelirrosa comentó que cenaría y que luego se tendría que ir a hacer la guardia, por lo que ella abrió la heladera y sacó comida suficiente para los cuatro, que por suerte Molly había dejado, así no tendrían que cocinar, aunque sea por unos días.

-Remus, ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de controlar que esto no se queme mientras yo me voy a dar una ducha?

-Claro que sí.

La morena salió de la cocina sin haber cruzado mirada con Sirius en ningún momento. Sin decir nada el moreno también se levantó de su silla y salió de la cocina.

-Yo sugiero que empecemos a cenar, porque si no la comida se va a incinerar -comentó Tonks.

-Buena idea.

* * *

Sirius se dirigió a la habitación de Astrid y vio que había dejado ropa doblada sobre su cama, pero ella no estaba allí. Prestó atención y empezó a escuchar como el agua de la ducha caía en el baño contiguo, sin pensar un segundo lo que iba a hacer entró al baño y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿Quién es? ¿Tonks? -decía Astrid desde adentro de la ducha al escuchar que cerraban la puerta. Pegó un pequeño salto al ver a Sirius desnudo frente a ella- ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal!

Él no dejó que terminara de hablar que enseguida la estaba besando, ella trató de resistirse, porque sabía que si seguían por ese camino iban a terminar en sexo de reconciliación.

-Detente, tenemos que hablar, no todo tiene que... arreglarse con sexo.

Mientras Astrid hablaba, Sirius bajó sus besos por el cuello de la mujer desconcentrándola completamente. Se empezó a relajar notablemente, accediendo a lo que fuera a pasar. Las manos del hombre empezaron a bajar y subir por la espalda de ella, ambos sentían el agua caer por sus cuerpos, pero estaban tan sumergidos en ellos mismos que no sentían si estaba fría o caliente. Astrid puso sus manos en los hombros de Sirius para impulsarse y que él la sostenga, los besos fueron subiendo por el cuello de ella volviendo a su boca, se movieron unos pasos y la espalda de la morena quedó apoyada contra la pared dando un golpe seco que casi no sintió. Las manos de ambos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo del otro. Astrid movió levemente sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades se rocen, haciendo que suelten un pequeño gemido.

-Sirius... por favor.

Él se introdujo dentro de ella, las estocadas empezaron siendo lentas, y fueron aumento su ritmo poco a poco, hasta que llegaron al climax y gimieron el nombre del otro. Se quedaron unos segundos quietos tratando de acompasar la respiración, dejando que el agua, ya fría, moje sus cuerpos.

-No quiero discutir más. Pero tienes que entender que me importas y no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. Ahora vayamos a cenar antes de que el lobito se aproveche de mi sobrina.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que todos habían partido a Hogwarts, Sirius había estado toda la mañana pensando como comunicarse con Harry para que no los descubrieran, quería saber como se encontraba, si ya había tenido problemas, y más que nada si había sucedido algo con Umbridge. Se habían enterado por el Profeta que la horripilante mujer había tomado el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aún no entendía como Dumbledore había permitido que el Ministerio se inmiscuyera tanto en el colegio, aunque conociendo al anciano profesor seguramente tenía algún plan o teoría. Sabía que Harry tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía o decía, pero también sabía que el muchacho era igual a sus padres y si tenía que pelear con uñas y dientes para defender su postura, aunque tuviera que estar castigado el resto del año.

Sirius se sorprendió y se alegró al ver a Hedwig llegando con una carta, abrió el pergamino y se dispuso a leer.

_Querido Hocicos:_

_Espero que estés bien. Los primeros días aquí han sido terribles, y por eso me alegro de que haya llegado el fin de semana._

_Tenemos una profesora nueva de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge. Es tan encantadora como tu madre. Te escribo porque eso que te conté en el verano volvió a pasarme anoche mientras estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Umbridge._

_Todos extrañamos a nuestro gran amigo, pero esperamos que vuelva pronto._

_Contéstame pronto, por favor._

_Un abrazo,_

_Harry._

Sirius tenía que admitir que la carta era buena, estaba bien escrita, era corta y concisa. Estaba preocupado por su ahijado. Sabía que para él no iba a ser fácil tener a medio mundo mágico encontra cuando era el momento en el que más tenían que creerle.

Por como describía Harry a Umbridge era una verdadera arpía, la mujer ya tenía esa fama, pero le preocupaba que Harry ya haya estado en detención con ella, ésta no le iba a hacer el camino fácil, ni a Dumbledore ni a Harry, y este tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente la cicatriz era lo que más le llamaba la atención y lo que más le preocupaba. Por un lado no era normal que una cicatriz hecha por una maldición asesina le doliera, pero si se ponía a pensar, Harry era el único que había sobrevivido a dicha maldición, por lo que tampoco sabían a ciencia exacta las consecuencias que podría traer. Si a Harry le había dolido la cicatriz antes de que Voldemort vuelva, suponía que era "normal" que esta le doliera, pero como tampoco sabía mucho sobre eso no podía estar seguro, para eso tendría que hablar con Dumbledore.

Con las noticias de Hagrid estaba algo más tranquilo, sabía que el director lo había mandado a hablar con los gigantes, para que estos no se pongan del lado de Voldemort. Teóricamente el semi-gigante tendría que haber vuelto antes de que empiecen las clases, pero como solo había pasado una semana no tenían de que preocuparse, muchas veces las misiones llevaban más tiempo del planeado.

-¡Remus! ¡Hay una carta de Harry y noticias de tu amiga Umbridge!

Sirius amaba molestar a Remus y más con cosas que sabía que en verdad le molestaban. El hombre bajó las escaleras frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué dice?

-Que Umbridge es una vieja amargada y arpía, que Hagrid aún no ha vuelto de su misión y que otra vez le duele la cicatriz.

-Hay que hablar otra vez con Dumbledore, no me parece sano que Harry esté con este dolor, tiene que haber alguna solución.

-Por ahí ni siquiera Dumbledore sepa que hacer -comentó Sirius-. Nunca hemos visto nada igual a lo que a Harry le sucede.

Ambos hombres sabían de artes oscuras, Remus porque siempre fue bueno es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y le interesaba mucho leer y aprender, además de que luego había tenido que impartir la materia. En cambio Sirius, sabía de artes oscuras por su familia, lo habían obligado a leer libros de ese tema desde muy pequeño. Y ninguno de los dos había oído nada igual.

Estuvo toda la tarde pensando como contestarle la carta a Harry, ya que no se sentía seguro hacerlo por lechuza, no porque descubieran donde esta él, si no por Harry, no quería meterlo en problemas, y menos estando Umbridge en el colegio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta afuera había oscurecido y Astrid había salido del trabajo. Otra vez llevaba una de esas faldas que lo volvían loco y unos tacones que hacían que sus piernas parecieran kilométricas.

-Te ves cansada -dijo Sirius saludando a Astrid.

-Lo estoy -se sentó en el regazo de Sirius y se quitó los zapatos-. Me tuvieron caminando por todo el Ministerio llevando papeles de un lado a otro.

Se notaba que Astrid estaba verdaderamente cansada, tenía ojeras, se notaba en su mirada el cansancio, tenía los pies rojos y se los estaba masajeando.

-Las cosas en el Ministerio están cambiando, nadie quiere aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto y los pocos que lo hacen no lo dicen.

-Harry me ha escrito, Hogwarts también está cambiando. No me ha dicho mucho porque es peligroso, pero se va a poner feo.

-Umbridge es una arpía -Sirius rió ante lo dicho por la mujer, con Remus lo habían dicho varias veces ese día-. No me extrañaría que les enseñe a los niños a matar híbridos, con todo el respeto que merece Remus. No quiero sentirme bien por no tener que aguantarla en el trabajo, pero en un punto lo hago.

Se quedaron unos minutos más sentados en esa posición hasta que Astrid subió a darse una ducha y sacarse de encima el arduo día de trabajo. Sirius quiso ayudarla un poco y decidió hacer la cena, entró a la cocina y miró que había en las alacenas, no había mucho en verdad, tendrían que comprar. Decidió hacer unos fideos, cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no sabía hacerlos. Subió las escaleras hasta la biblioteca y le preguntó a Remus si sabía como cocinar, por suerte lo salvó.

-Estás hasta el cuello.

-Lo sé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Sirius se despertó cuando sintió movimiento en su cama, se desperezó y vio a Astrid levantarse. La mujer estaba completamente desnuda, después de una satisfactoria noche de sexo ambos se habían quedados dormidos. Miró el despertador y era verdaderamente temprano, las agujas marcaban apenas las seis de la mañana y solo unos pocos rayos de luz se asomaban por la ventana.

-Señorita Becher, usted está esplendida esta mañana.

Astrid se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del hombre, no pensaba que iba a despertarse.

-Es muy temprano, vuelve a dormir -dijo Astrid acercándose a besarlo aún desnuda. Sirius la atrajo hacia él y profundizó el beso.

-Eso es lo que digo yo, es muy temprano, vuelve a la cama, falta para que tengas que trabajar.

Sirius volvió a besar a Astrid, no tardó en posar sus manos en el trasero de la mujer acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. La erección de Sirius era bastante notoria, más que nada para la morena.

-Quedé en encontrarme con Tonks 6:30 -soltó Astrid entre jadeos, su respiración estaba agitada y no creía que pudiera resistir mucho más.

-Puede esperar -los besos de Sirius bajaron al cuello de Astrid haciendo que esta suelte un gemido.

Sirius se dio vuelta quedando encima de la morena, bajó una de sus manos y le separó las piernas, movió su dedo pulgar hacia el centro de la mujer, haciendo que suelte otro gemido, empezó a mover su dedo en suaves círculos. Astrid movía sus caderas hacia arriba para poder estar cada vez más cerca de Sirius, este introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la mujer, ésta estaba abrumada por el placer que estaba recibiendo, era demasiado para soportar sin siquiera un poco de cafeína en sangre. Cuando Astrid estaba por llegar a su punto máximo de placer, Sirius quitó sus dedos de la intimidad de la mujer, haciendo que esta se queje.

El hombre volvió a besarle el cuello, Astrid necesitaba llegar al clímax, giró para quedar encima de Sirius otra vez y tomando el miembro de este se introdujo en él. Empezó a moverse mientras se acercaba a besar a Sirius que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, le encantaba provocar a la mujer. Llegaron a su punto máximo casi al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a ducharme antes de que tu prima me mate -dijo Astrid dándole un último beso a Sirius.

-Sí, lo que digas.

* * *

Tonks entró en Grimmauld Place tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, duro trabajo para ella. Había quedado 6:30 con Astrid para revisar unos papeles del Ministerio que tenían en común. Bufó al entrar a la cocina y ver que estaba todo apagado, eso significaba que Astrid seguía arriba, probablemente durmiendo en la habitación de su tío, eso significaba que no pensaba subir a despertarla.

Empezó a revisar los estantes hasta encontrar el café y una taza, esto fue lo primero que encontró, pero estaba en una alacena algo alta, se concentró tanto en alcanzarla que no escuchó cuando Remus entró al lugar.

-Tonks, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? -la muchacha dio un respingo, bastante sorprendida y dejó caer la taza- Oh, siento asustarte.

-No pasa nada, solo no te escuché entrar.

-Lo siento -la ayudó a recoger los pedazos rotos de la taza y con un simple hechizo la arregló-. Déja que yo lo hago.

Tonks no protestó y vio como Remus preparaba dos cafés y sacaba unas galletas de la alacena. Era una idiotez, pero le gustaba que la atendieran.

-¿Y por qué estás tan temprano aquí? -preguntó el hombre dejando las dos tazas en la mesa.

-Quedé con Astrid para hacer unas cosas del trabajo, pero no sé si se quedó dormida o está cometiendo actos impuros con mi tío. Y no pienso averiguarlo.

Remus rió por las ocurrencias de la jóven, en ese aspecto se parecía bastante a Sirius, tenín la misma clase de humor.

-¿Y tú que hacías despierto tan temprano?

-Siempre fui un madrugador nato, pero hoy me desvelé, así que decidí bajar antes que seguir dando vueltas en la cama.

-Yo si pudiera dormiría hasta el mediodía, soy más una persona de la noche -guiñó un ojo a Remus haciendolo reír.

* * *

Astrid estaba bajando las escaleras y se sintió un poco mal al ver que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, eso significaba que Tonks ya había llegado, la había hecho esperar cuando ella estaba en esa misma casa viviendo. Se sorprendió y se quedó estática al lado de la puerta al oír dos risas provenir de la cocina, y más se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Remus, nunca lo había reír así y le llamaba la atención. Se giró al escuchar a Sirius bajar las escaleras y le hizo señas de que no hablara incluso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, este frunció el ceño y se acercó a donde estaba la morena. Se notaba que Sirius también se encontraba sorprendido por la forma de reír de su amigo, habían pasado años desde que lo había escuchado tan contento.

-Hacen linda pareja -susurró Astrid.

-¿Remus y Tonks? ¿Tú crees?

-Van a terminar juntos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Sirius levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Sólo lo sé.

* * *

**¡Feliz navidad! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Sé que no es el capítulo más largo ni el mejor, pero estaba inspirada y tenía ganas de escribir. Además tener un fic actualizado siempre es una buena forma de terminar el año.**

**Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y que tengan un lindo 2016. Gracias por aguantarme y seguirme leyendo a pesar de que por meses no actualice, de verdad lo aprecio.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Advertencia: Algunos de los diálogos del capítul pertencen a ****_"Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"._**

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo de estar acompañado, se encontraba completamente solo en Grimmauld Place. Astrid tenía que solucionar un problema que había tenido con su departamento, Tonks se había ido a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de sus padres, porque según Andrómeda estaba pasando mucho tiempo en su casa y ya no la veía nunca, exageraciones según Sirus. Mientras que Remus se había ido porque justo ese fin de semana era luna llena, por lo que él se encontraba solo con Kreacher, Buckbeak y su alma.

El lado bueno de estar solo es que podía emborrachase sin que Remus lo molestara y podía hablar con Harry. Había pensado bastante como responderle la carta a su ahijado, no quería arriesgarlo a que decifraran las cartas, por lo que decidió hacer como el año anterior y hablar por chimenea, además no había nadie para impedirle hacerlo. Se apareció por unos segundos cada hora para ver cuando la Sala estaba vacía y rogar que Harry estuviese allí.

-¡Sirius! -gritó Hermione del otro lado de la chimenea.

-Empazaba a pensar que subirían a acostarse antes de que se hubieran marchado los demás -dijo Sirius-. He venido a vigilar todas las horas.

-¿Has aparecido en el fuego hora tras hora? -preguntó Harry conteniendo la risa.

-Sólo unos pocos segundos, para comprobar si había moros en la costa.

-Pero ¿y si llega a verte alguien? -esa chica necesitaba algo más de riesgo en su vida.

-Bueno, creo que antes me vio una chica que debía de ser de primero, por el aspecto que tenía, pero no se preocupen -añadió Sirius rápidamente cuando Hermione se tapó la boca con una de sus manos-, desaparecí en cuanto volvió a mirarme, y estoy seguro de que pensó que sólo era un tronco con forma rara o algo así.

-Pero, Sirius, es muy arriesgado... -empezó, otra vez, Hermione.

-Me recuerdas a Molly. Ésta ha sido la única manera que se me ha ocurrido de contestar a la carta de Harry sin recurrir a un código. Además, los códigos pueden descifrarse.

-¡No nos dijiste que habías escrito a Sirius! -santo Merlín, esa chica podía ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía.

-Me olvidé -contestó Harry-. No me mires así, Hermione, era imposible que alguien obtuviera información secreta de esa carta, ¿verdad Sirius?

-Sí, era muy buena -dijo éste sonriendo-. Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, por si alguien nos molesta. A ver, tu cicatriz...

-¿Qué pasa con...? -quizo preguntar Ron.

-Ya te lo contaremos más tarde, Ron. Sigue, Sirius.

-Mira, ya sé que no tiene ninguna gracia que te duela, pero no creemos que sea algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos. El año pasado te dolía continuamente, ¿no?

-Sí, y Dumbledore dijo que sucedía cada vez que Voldemort sentía una intensa emoción -explicó Harry-. Quizá solo se trataba de que Voldemort estaba..., no sé, muy enfadado o algo así la noche de mi castigo.

-Bueno, ahora que ha regresado, es lógico que te duela más a menudo -confirmó Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que tenga nada que ver con el hecho de que la profesora Umbridge me tocara mientras estaba cumpliendo el castigo con ella? -preguntó Harry.

-Lo dudo. No la conozco personalmente, pero sé la fama que tiene y estoy seguro que no es una mortífaga.

-Pues es lo bastante repugnante para serlo -comentó Harry, a lo que Ron y Hermione asintieron fervientemente.

-Sí, pero el mundo no está dividido en buenas personas y mortífagos -dijo Sirius con una mueca irónica-. De todos modos, ya sé que es una imbécil. Deberían oír a Remus hablar de ella -Sirius se había reído mucho de su amigo por las barbaridades que decía de la mujer.

-¿Lupin la conoce? -preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-No, pero hace dos años ella redactó el borrador de una ley antihombres lobo, y por culpa de esa ley, Remus tiene muchos problemas para conseguir trabajo -Sirius rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene contra los hombres lobo? -preguntó Hermione.

-Supongo que miedo -contestó Sirius-. Por lo visto odia a los semihumanos; el año pasado hizo una campaña para reunir a todas las sirenas y los tritones, y etiquetarlos. Imagínense, perder el tiempo y la energía persiguiendo a esa gente del agua, cuando hay tantos sinvergüenzas sueltos, como Kreacher.

Ron rió, pero vio a Hermione muy enfadada.

-¡Sirius! -le reprochó la adolescente-. En serio, si te esforzaras un poco con Kreacher, estoy segura de que él reaccionaría. Después de todo, eres el único miembro de la familia que le queda, y el profesor Dumbledore dijo que...

-Bueno, ¿qué tal son las clases con Umbridge? -interrumpió Sirius, estaba cansado de ese discurso-. ¿Qué hace, los entrena a todos para exterminar híbridos?

-No -contestó Harry-. ¡No nos deja hacer magia!

-Lo único que hacemos es leer esos estúpidos libros de texto -dijo Ron.

-No me extraña -dijo Sirius-. Según hemos sabido por las fuentes que tenemos en el Ministerio, Fudge no quiere que reciban entrenamiento para el combate.

-¿Entrenamiento para el combate? -inquirió Harry indignado-. ¿Qué piensa que hacemos aquí, formar una especie de ejército mágico?

-Eso es exactamente lo que piensan que hacen -confirmó Sirius-, o mejor dicho, eso es exactamente lo que teme que Dumbledore hace: formar un ejército privado, con el que podrá enfrentarse al Ministerio de la Magia.

-Es la cosa más estúpida que he oído en mi vida, incluidas todas las tonterías que dice Luna Lovegood -dijo Ron después de un silencio. Sirius no tenía ni idea quien era Luna Lovegood, y tampoco le importaba.

-Entonces ¿no nos dejan aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque Fudge teme que utilicemos los hechizos contra el Ministerio? -preguntó Hermione enojada.

-Exacto -confirmó Sirius-. Fudge cree que Dumbledore no se detendrá ante nada con tal de alcanzar el poder. Cada día que pasa está más paranoico con él. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que dé la orden de detenerlo bajo alguna acusación falsa.

-¿Sabes si mañana va a salir algo sobre Dumbledore en _El Profeta_? Percy, el hermano de Ron, dice que sí...

-No lo sé. No he visto a nadie de la Orden en todo el fin de semana; andaban todos muy ocupados. Hemos estado solos Kreacher y yo... -repuso Sirius recordando su asqueroso fin de semana.

-¿Entonces tampoco has tenido noticias de Hagrid?

-Ah..., bueno, ya tendría que haber vuelto, nadie sabe con certeza que le ha pasado -Sirius, al ver la ver la cara de acongoja que tenían los tres, agregó-. Pero Dumbledore no está preocupado, así que no se pongan nerviosos. Estoy seguro de que Hagrid está bien.

-Pero ya tendría que haber vuelto... -insistió Hermione.

-Madame Maxime estaba con él; hemos hablado con ella y dice que se separaron en el viaje de regreso a casa, pero nada indica que pueda estar mal herido o... Bueno, nada indica que no esté perfectamente bien. -Harry, Ron y Hermione no estaban muy convencidos y se veían preocupados-. Miren, será mejor que no hagan muchas preguntas sobre Hagrid. Con eso sólo conseguiran la atención atraer la atención hacia el hecho de que no ha vuelto, y sé que a Dumbledore no le interesa. Hagrid es un tipo duro, seguro que está bien. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade? Se me ocurrió que ya que nos salió bien lo del disfraz de perro en la estación, podríamos...

-¡NO! -gritaron Harry y Hermione.

-Sirius, ¿acaso no lees _El Profeta_? -le preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-¡Oh, _El Profeta_! -dijo Sirius sonriendo-. Les encantaría saber por dónde ando, pero en realidad no tienen ni idea...

-Creemos que esta vez sospechan algo -intervino Harry-. Algo que comentó Malfoy en el tren, utilizando la palabra perro, nos hizo pensar que sabía que eras tú, y su padre estaba en la plataforma, Sirius, ya sabes, Lucius Malfoy, así que sobre todo no te acerques por aquí. Si Malfoy vuelve a reconocerte...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -comentó Sirius algo contrariado-. Sólo era una idea, pensé que te gustaría que nos viéramos.

-¡Claro que me gustaría, pero no quiero que vuelvan a encerrarte en Azkaban! -aclaró Harry.

-No te pareces tanto a tú padre como yo creía -comentó Sirius con frialdad después de quedarse mirando a su ahijado unos segundos-. Para James el riesgo habría sido lo divertido.

-Mira...

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Oigo a Kreacher bajando por las escaleras. Ya te escribiré diciéndote a qué hora puedo volver a aparecer en el fuego, ¿está bien? Si no lo encuentras demasiado arriesgado, claro...

Sirius desapareció de la chimenea y furioso agarró la botella de whisky y se dirigió a su habitación. Nadie entendía que _necesitaba_ salir de esa casa, no era sólo que quería salir, sino que se iba a volver loco si estaba mucho más tiempo allí.

Escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta y soltó una maldición, el único momento en el que quería estar solo es cuando alguien llegaba. Luego de unos pocos minutos escuchó como alguien subía por las escaleras. Sirius ya había tomado varios sorbos de la botella cuando Astrid fue la que entró por la puerta, hubiera preferido que fuera Remus el que entraba por esa puerta, ya que el hombre lobo sólo rodaba los ojos y se iba a su habitación.

-Ya he vuelto, ¿cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Astrid acercándose a él.

-Perfectamente -respondió Sirius irónicamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-He hablado con Harry y le he dicho que...

-¿Haz hablado con Harry? -preguntó Astrid algo sorprendida.

-Y le he dicho que cuando fuera su próxima excursión a Hogsmeade me gustaría ir a verlo...

-¿Qué has hecho qué? -dijo Astrid, esta vez furiosa.

-Y él se ha enojado conmigo y yo me he enojado con él -terminó Sirius bebiendo otro sorbo de whisky.

-Tiene todo el derecho -empezó Astrid-. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir de aquí, ¡La vez anterior casi te descubren! -gritó al ver que Sirius iba a replicar-. Si lo que tú quieres es volver a Azkaban y dejar a Harry aquí, ¡Sal! ¡Ve por todo el mundo mágica agitando una bandera que diga _"soy Sirius Black"_!

-¡Prefiero volver a Azkaban que seguir viviendo aquí con todos ustedes!

Astrid salió de la habitación dando un portazo y completamente enojada, cuando éste se fue, Sirius sabía que había sido un bocazas y un cretino, tenía que disculparse, aunque le costara horrores.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Quería avisarles que estoy usando mi cuenta de Twitter _KamiiLupinBlack_ para informar sobre actualiaciones, novedades, etc. También voy a estar respondiendo comentarios que me hagan.**

**¡Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. **

Sirius sonrió después de algunas semanas, su ahijado era jodidamente genial.

-¡Este niño va a escucharme! -gritó Molly-. ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Lo pueden expulsar!

-Tranquilízate, Molly. Seguro que los chicos son los bastante astutos como para no dejar que los atrapen -habló Remus.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has oído, Mundungus? -preguntó Moody, el auror seguía sin fiarse de él.

-Completamente, hablaron sobre aprender a defenderse como era debido, incluso preguntaron sobre si el Innombrable había vuelto -contestó Mundungus-. También tengo que decir que ese Potter tiene un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Si, igual a la madre -rieron Sirius y Remus.

-¿Dijeron donde iban a reunirse? -preguntó, esta vez, Dumbledore.

-No, aún no lo sabían.

-Sirius, sé que por más que te lo diga no voy a poder impedir que hables con Harry -dijo Dumbledore.

-Tiene toda la razón.

-Sólo ten cuidado, creemos que están controlando las chimeneas.

-Dile a Ronald que bajo ningún concepto se le ocurra formar parte de un grupo secreto e ilegal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque lo van a expulsar del colegio y va a arruinar su futuro -empezó Molly-. Dile que ya va a tener tiempo de aprender a defenderse y que ahora es demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. No puedo prohibirles nada a Harry y Hermione pero también puedes decírselo. Lo haría por carta pero sería peligroso -terminó.

-Encantado.

Hacía mucho que Sirius no se sentía así. Luego de hablar con Harry y pelearse con Astrid había estado malhumorado y triste. Casi no veía a Astrid, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, ella se iba temprano al trabajo y cuando volvía se preparaba algo sencillo de cenar y subía a su habitación para no tener que verlo. Estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho pero aún no se había disculpado, aún no sabía porqué, pero sabía que con un simple "Lo siento" no iba a solucionar nada.

La reunión siguió tranquila, asignaron nuevos horarios para la guardia del Departamento de Misterios. Cuando terminaron la mayoría empezó a irse, sólo quedaron Remus, Tonks, Sirius y Astrid, que rápidamente subió las escaleras.

-Eres un idiota -dijo Tonks a Sirius.

-Lo sé.

-Tienes que disculparte con ella.

-Lo sé.

-No te lo va a poner fácil.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Me lo has repetido por dos semanas!

-Era para que no se te olvide -Remus rió por la ocurrencia de Tonks, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de ésta, que Sirius no notó por tener la mirada fija en el piso-. ¿Hay algo para cenar en esta casa?

-No lo sé, podría cocinar algo -contestó Remus revisando las alacenas.

-¿Sabes cocinar? -preguntó sorprendida Tonks.

-Viví muchos años solo, era eso o morir de hambre.

Remus empezó a cocinar, Tonks lo ayudó hasta que se cortó un dedo. Mientras Sirius pensaba que hacer para que Astrid lo disculpara. Odiaba disculparse, pero sabía que esta vez tenía que hacerlo, esta vez la había cagado.

-Voy a llevarle un plato a Astrid, ahora vuelvo, ustedes empiecen -dijo Tonks. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Tonks.

-Pasa -abrió la puerta y le tendió el plato a la morena.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal -suspiró-. No lo odio, porque simplemente no puedo odiarlo, pero me dolió mucho lo que dijo, y el hecho de que hayan pasado más de dos semanas y no me haya dicho nada tampoco ayuda en nada.

-Te gusta -afirmó Tonks.

Astrid suspiró, pero no dijo nada.

-Soy una de las primera en decir que Sirius es un idiota -empezó Tonks-, pero también se que es muy buena persona y sé que está arrepentido de lo que te dijo. Le importas.

-Entonces que lo demuestre.

_"Hoy, misma hora, mismo lugar"_

Escribió Sirius en un pergamino, la lechuza de Harry había estado dando vueltas por la casa toda la mañana, es como si supiera que él necesitaba mandarle una carta a su ahijado. Le dio de comer a la lechuza, le ató el pergamino a la pata y la mandó a Hogwarts.

Sirius estuvo todo el día ansioso esperando que llegara la noche, por supuesto Astrid lo había estado ignorando, Tonks estaba trabajando y Remus se había encerrado en la biblioteca algo enojado, no sabía de que se trataba, pero ya lo iba a averiguar. Por fin la tan ansiada hora llegó, esperaba que nadie se hubiera quedado más de lo normal en la Sala Común, porque eso arruinaría sus planes.

-¡Sirius!

-¡Hola! -saludó sonriente.

-¡Hola!

-¿Cómo va todo?

-No muy bien -contestó Harry-. El Ministerio ha aprobado otro decreto por el que quedan prohibidos los equipos de Quidditch...

-... ¿y los grupos secretos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? -preguntó Sirius divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Deberían elegir con más cuidado los lugares de reunión -repuso Sirius con una gran sonrisa-. Elegir Cabeza de Puerco, ¡qué ocurrencia!

-¡Bueno, no me negarás que era mejor que Las Tres Escobas! -replicó Hermione a la defensiva-, porque ese lugar siempre está abarrotado de gente...

-Lo cual significa que no habría sido tan fácil que los oyeran -dijo Sirius-. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Hermione.

-¿Quién nos oyó? -preguntó Harry.

-Mundungus, por supuesto -Sirius rió al ver a todos tan desconcertados-. Era la bruja del velo negro.

-¿La bruja era Mundungus? -preguntó Harry atónito-. ¿Y qué hacía en Cabeza de Puerco?

-¿A ti qué te parece que hacía allí? -amaba a su ahijado, pero a veces era tan ingenuo-. Vigilarte, claro.

-¿Todavía me siguen? -preguntó enojado.

-Sí, y me alegro de que así sea, si lo único que se te ocurre hacer en la primera excursión es organizar un grupo ilegal de defensa -dijo Sirius con orgullo.

-¿Por qué se escondió Dung de nosotros? -preguntó Ron algo decepcionado.

-Le prohibieron la entrada a Cabeza de Puerco hace veinte años, y ese camarero tiene una memoria de elefante. Perdimos la capa para hacerse invisible de repuesto de Moody cuando detuvieron a Sturgis, de modo que últimamente Dung se disfraza a menudo de bruja... En fin, antes que nada, Ron, me comprometí a hacerte llegar un mensaje de tu madre.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Ron con aprensión.

-Dice que ni se te ocurra, bajo ningún concepto, formar parte de un grupo secreto e ilegal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque te expulsarán del colegio y arruinarás tu futuro. Dice que ya tendrás tiempo de aprender a defenderte por tus propios medios más adelante y que aún eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por esas cosas. Del mismo modo aconseja a Harry y a Hermione -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a estos dos- que no sigan adelante con el grupo, aunque admite que no tiene ninguna autoridad para ordenarles nada, pero simplemente les ruega que recuerden que sólo quiere lo mejor para ellos. Le habría gustado explicarte todo por escrito, Ron, pero si hubieran interceptado la lechuza, habrías tenido graves problemas, y no te lo puede decir en persona porque esta noche está de guardia.

-¿De guardia? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Ron rápidamente.

-Eso no asunto tuyo, son cosas de la Orden -respondió Sirius-. Así que me ha tocado a mí hacer de mensajero y asegurarme de que le comunicas que te he transmitido el mensaje, porque me parece que no confía en mí.

Hubo una pausa en la que Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, intentó tocar con la pata la cabeza de Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres, que te diga que no voy a participar en el grupo de defensa? -murmuró Ron.

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! -exclamó Sirius con sorpresa-. ¡Creo que es una idea excelente!

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Harry.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que tu padre y yo nos habríamos quedado de brazos cruzados y habríamos aceptado las órdenes de una arpía como la profesora Umbridge?

-Pero... el año pasado lo único que quisiste fue decirme que tuviera cuidado y que no me arriesgara...

-¡El año pasado había indicios de que adentro de Hogwarts había alguien que intentaba matarte, Harry! -argumentó Sirius con impaciencia-. Este año sabemos que hay alguien fuera de Hogwarts que está deseando liquidarnos a todos, así que creo que es una idea estupenda que aprendan a defenderse ustedes mismos.

-¿Y si nos expulsan? -preguntó Hermione desafiante.

-¡Todo esto fue idea tuya, Hermione!-gritó Harry.

-Ya lo sé. Sólo quería saber qué opinaba Sirius -replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, estarán mejor si los expulsan pero son capaces de defenderse, que si se quedan sentados a salvo en el colegio sin hacer nada -consideró Sirius.

-¡Bravo, bravo! -exclamaron Harry y Ron entusiasmados.

-Y bien, ¿cómo piensan organizar ese grupo? ¿Dónde van a reunirse?

-Bueno, ése es un problema que todavía no hemos solucionado -admitió Harry-. No sabemos adónde podemos ir.

-¿Y la Casa de los Gritos? -propuso Sirius.

-¡Eh, no es mala idea! -exclamó Ron, pero Hermione puso cara de escepticismo y los tres la miraron.

-Verás, Sirius, es que en la Casa de los Gritos sólo se reunían cuatro cuando venían a este colegio -explicó Hermione-, y los cuatro podían transformarse en animales, supongo que también habrían podido apretujarse bajo una única capa para hacerse invisible si hubieran querido. Pero nosotros somos veintiocho y ninguno es animago, así que no necesitaríamos una capa para volverse invisible, sino un toldo para volverse invisible...

-Tienes razón -coincidió Sirius-. Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya se les ocurrirá algo. Había un pasadizo secreto muy espacioso detrás de ese gran espejo del cuarto piso; allí tendrían suficiente espacio para practicar embrujos.

-Fred y George me dijeron que está cerrado -comentó Harry-. Creo que se derrumbó o algo así.

-Ah... -dijo Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo-. Bueno, ya lo pensaré y les...

Sirius sintió como si alguien lo quisiera atrapar, algo desesperado buscó las paredes de la chimenea, se sujetó y sacó la cabeza, corrió hasta la otra punta de la sala llevándose por delante varios muebles. Por la chimenea vio una mano con dedos cortos y regordetes lleno de feos anillos que parecía querer atrapar algo, o a alguien mejor dicho.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Remus alarmado, había bajado las escaleras rápidamente y con la varita en la mano, al igual que Astrid.

-Casi me atrapa -susurró Sirius.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué casi me atrapa! ¡Umbridge descubrió que me estaba comunicando con Harry y casi me atrapa!

-Te lo dije -dijo Astrid fríamente.

En ese momento Sirius le prestó atención. La mujer llevaba una larga remera de hombre, más concretamente la suya, que le llegaba a medio muslo, se notaba que no llevaba brasier y dudaba que tuviera algún pantalón corto. Ella alzó una ceja y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera! Tengo que decirte algo.

Sirius se acercó a donde estaba Astrid, no había despegado la vista de ella, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Remus se había dirigido a su habitación y los había dejado solos.

-Que sea rápido, mañana tengo trabajo temprano -contestó con el mismo tono frío de antes. Era ruda, le gustaba.

-Lo siento. Siento lo que dije y siento no haberme disculpado hasta ahora. Fui un cretino y un imbécil, pero en ese momento estaba furioso y borracho y me la agarré contigo porque fuiste la primera persona a la que vi. De verdad, de verdad que lo siento -soltó Sirius.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Astrid se quedó mirando fijamente a Sirius. Quería perdonarlo, pero en verdad le había dolido su comentario, y ya había tenido suficientes injusticias en su vida como para preocuparse si ese idiota le hablaba o no.

-Me dolió mucho lo que dijiste, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, y por eso me disculpo, porque me importas y no quiero perderte así como así.

Astrid intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, odiaba llorar, pero la sensación que tenía en su pecho la impulsaba a eso. Lanzó un largo suspiró y abrazó a Sirius.

-Lo siento, si alguna vez vuelvo a comportarme así tienes permiso para golpearme.

-Me alegra saber eso.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-A Tonks le gusta Remus.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste -dijo Astrid.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si se puede saber -preguntó Sirius.

-Porque ella me lo dijo.

-Oh.

Sirius no sabía como tomarse ese comentario. Remus era su amigo de toda la vida, era con quien competía para ver quien ligaba con más chicas, con el que había pasado todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable también. Mientras que Tonks era su sobrina pequeña, a la que había ido a conocer a escondidas de su familia, la única persona con la que había jugado a la hora del té. Era extraño.

-Hacen linda pareja -comentó Astrid.

-Si, no lo sé, es extraño. Remus es muy cerrado a las relaciones amorosas.

-Tonks no se va a rendir tan fácil, es bastante terca.

-Eso no te lo niego.

Remus era una persona complicada en lo que se refería a su autoestima y las relaciones amorosas. Estaba convencido de que no le iba a hacer bien a nadie. Una sola vez había sido la que Remus había estado en una relación amorosa, era con una compañera suya de Hogwarts, Mary McDonald, pero al salir del colegio se habían empezado a distanciar, eso, sumado a la tensión, el miedo y la desconfianza que había en el ambiente en general hizo que ellos se separaran.

Luego de eso casi habían convencido a Remus de que vuelva a sentar cabeza, pero al poco tiempo Lily y James fallecieron y él fue encarcelado, entonces Remus se volvió a encerrar en si mismo y se había cerrado a las relaciones otra vez. Por ahí estando Tonks detrás de él podría ser lo suficientemente insistente como para que sean pareja, eso o iban a salir muy lastimados los dos.

-Remus va a tener que hablar con Tonks sobre su condición, no quiere que ella se entere y él no le diga nada antes.

-Ella ya lo sabe, está esperando que él se lo diga.

-No esperaba menos -dijo Sirius-. Voy a hablar con Remus.

-No se te ocurra decirle nada de lo que hablamos si no quieres que ella me mate y yo te mate a ti.

* * *

-Tonks lo sabe -dijo Sirius sentándose frente a Remus.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Que eres un hombre lobo.

Remus abrió los ojos y casi tira el libro que tenía en sus manos. Era evidente que no se esperaba eso.

-No sé que pensabas, pero era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta, es auror, la entrenan para eso -comentó Sirius.

-Pero no me dijo nada.

-Esta esperando que tú se lo digas, y yo lo haría rápido.

Remus suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos, esa situación lo estresaba.

-Dime Sirius, ¿cómo quieres que se lo diga? Hola Nymphadora, soy un maldito hombre lobo, ¿quieres una taza de café? -ironizó Remus.

-Sí, pero ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames Nymphadora?

Remus se puso completamente pálido al oír la voz de Tonks en la puerta de la biblioteca, bastante tenía con que la muchacha sabía de su condición como para que encima lo escuchara mientras hablaba con Sirius.

-Bueno, Astrid me llama -se escapó Sirius.

Al salir cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y dejó a Remus y Tonks solos allí dentro, quería irse lo más lejos posible, lo único que le faltaba era terminar en medio de esa pelea.

Encontró a Astrid en la cocina, otra vez había traído trabajo a casa, por lo que la mesa estaba llena de papeles y carpetas.

-Burocracia, no la extraño ni un poco -dijo Sirius sentándose-. Beneficios de ser fugitivo.

-¿Y Tonks?

-Oyó a Remus decir que era un "maldito hombre lobo" -dijo rodando los ojos-, así que los dejé encerrados en la biblioteca para que hablen.

-Eso no va a terminar bien -comentó Astrid.

-Por supuesto que no, así que prepárate para un par de días tensos.

* * *

Como bien había dicho Sirius, las cosas entre Remus y Tonks no habían terminado bien. Luego de una muy acalorada charla, todo había terminado en un portazo por parte de Tonks, seguido por otro portazo por parte de Remus. Según palabras de Sirius, ya eran todo un matrimonio.

En vez de ayudar, Sirius molestaba a Remus y Tonks, empeorando la situación. Terminando en cenas donde sólo quedaban Sirius y Astrid, o Tonks yéndose a su departamento después de trabajar.

-No ayudas para nada, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero es muy fácil hacerlos rabiar -rió Sirius-. Aunque no sé porque seguimos hablando de ellos, podríamos, no lo sé, subir a mi habitación -decía Sirius mientras se iba acercando a la morena-, y ya sabes...

-Mmm, le había prometido a Tonks que iría a su departamento, lo siento. Pero puedes seguir solo.

Desde que se habían peleado, Astrid había tomado como venganza el dejar sin sexo a Sirius, y por el momento le estaba funcionando, pero sabía que no iba aguantar mucho más.

-Seguir sólo, claro -decía Sirius mientras la morena tomaba su abrigo.

-Otro día será -Astrid le dio un corto beso en los labios y rozó su mano con el bulto que se había creado en los pantalones de Sirius-. Lo siento, fue sin querer.

-Sin querer -suspiró Sirius-. Un día va a matarme.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están después de tanto tiempo? Soy un asco, lo sé, pero por fin después de tantos días con ganas de sentarme a escribir pude hacerlo. A penas voy un mes y medio de clases y ya estoy sobrepasada, seguro que muchos lo entienden. **

**Se que el capítulo no es de lo mejor, pero espero que igual les guste.**

**¡Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a excepción de los de mi invención.**

* * *

A penas una rendija de luz entraba por la ventana en la habitación, marcando las siluetas de Sirius y Astrid. Ella comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, era su día libre, por lo que podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera. Al sentir que la mujer se movía, Sirius se estiró y la abrazó contra su cuerpo reteniéndola.

-¿Qué hora es? –susurró Sirius sin abrir los ojos.

-Temprano.

Sirius suspiró y volvió a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, pero los planes de Astrid eran otros. Se dio vuelta y empezó a darle cortos besos en la boca, rápidamente Sirius se despertó, se puso encima de ella y profundizó el beso. Astrid lo apartó y se quitó la remera que usaba para dormir. Los besos bajaron a los senos de la mujer, suaves gemidos se empezaron a escuchar de ella.

A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, adentro del cuarto la temperatura aumentaba con cada caricia y beso que se daban. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro como si fuera la primera vez. Sirius siguió bajando sus besos hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Astrid, ella soltó un gemido y dejó que el hombre haga el trabajo que tan bien sabía hacer. Cuando estaba por llegar al clímax, Sirius introdujo dos de sus dedos en su sexo, haciendo que Astrid suelte otro gemido y le rasguñe los hombros a él. Las piernas de la morena temblaron en cuanto llegó a la cima, sin dejarla respirar, Sirius se introdujo en ella de una estocada.

-Oh, por Merlín.

Los movimientos de Sirius eran lentos, casi tortuosos, enseguida Astrid tumbó al moreno quedando ella encima de él y tomando las riendas del asunto. Las caderas de la mujer se movían con rapidez, ambos gemían sintiendo un placer que hace varios días no tenían. Sirius fue el primero en acabar, seguido enseguida por Astrid.

-Buen día –dijo Sirius después de respirar un momento.

-Buen día.

* * *

Sirius y Astrid estaban en la cocina almorzando cuando escucharon el ruido de la chimenea y apareció Tonks.

-¿Tan temprano tú aquí? –preguntó Astrid extrañada.

-Llegó esto al Ministerio con tu nombre y Kingsley me lo alcanzó para que lo trajera porque parecía importante –contestó la metamorfomaga tendiéndole un pergamino-, además quería agarrar una chaqueta que me había olvidado.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sirius al ver que Astrid se había puesto pálida.

-Mi hermana viene a Londres.

-¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Sirius extrañado.

-¿Tan grave es que venga? –preguntó esta vez Tonks.

-No, pero la última vez que la vi yo tenía 18 y estaba discutiendo con mis padres –explicó Astrid tocándose el vientre inconscientemente-, fue cuando hui de mi casa, ella tenía nueve y mi hermano cuatro, y sólo los dejé allí.

Ni Sirius ni Tonks sabían que hacer, ambos eran pésimos consolando gente y parecía que Astrid en cualquier momento iba a llorar, en situaciones así necesitaban a Remus y el muy bastardo no aparecía.

-Ey, tranquila, no podías hacer nada, eras joven, apenas mayor de edad y te estabas yendo a un país que no conocías completamente sola –intentó tranquilizar Sirius, después de todo él también había huido de su casa y dejado a su hermano atrás.

-No. Podría haber hecho algo más y simplemente hui y no volví a mirar atrás –se lamentaba Astrid.

-Tranquilízate, si tu hermana quiere verte por algo será –dijo Tonks- ¿Cuándo viene?

-Mañana.

* * *

El Caldero Chorreante había sido el lugar acordado para encontrarse con una hermana, un lugar público y del que se podía ir rápidamente si la cosa se ponía fea. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa por lo que podía llegar a pasar. Trece años habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, ambas eran unas niñas y ahora eran adultas, no iba a ser algo fácil. Tonks se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero era algo que tenía que afrontar sola, tenía que poder hacerlo.

Se sentó en una mesa algo aislada y pidió una cerveza para matar el tiempo, diez minutos pasaron hasta que vio a su hermana cruzar la puerta del andrajoso bar. Era imposible no reconocerla, los mismos ojos que ella tenía la miraban desde la otra punta del ruidoso salón, tenía el cabello más oscuro a como lo recordaba, pero seguía siendo más claro que el de ella.

Ya no había rastro de la niña que dejó en Francia trece años atrás, ahora una mujer firme y decidida la miraba. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la mesa donde se encontraba sentada, en ningún momento habían dejado de mirarse.

-Dominique –dijo Astrid entre lágrimas a la vez que se lanzaba encima de su hermana para abrazarla, ésta correspondió el abrazo fuertemente-. Te extrañé tanto.

Cuando se separaron volvieron a mirarse, ambas con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, tomaron asiento y continuaron mirándose en silencio unos minutos más.

-Estás muy bella –comenzó Astrid sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Tú también, estás igual, pero a la vez te veo distinta –siguió Dominique con un claro acento francés que Astrid poco a poco había ido perdiendo.

-Estoy distinta. Me siento una persona completamente diferente. Ha pasado mucho –se lamentó.

-Sí, demasiado. Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte y muchas cosas que tengo que contarte, pero tengo que ir al grano –dijo poniéndose seria, Astrid prestó incluso más atención que antes-. Madre y padre no saben que estoy aquí, recién se deben haber enterado que me he ido de la casa. Las cosas se han puesto bastante feas desde que te fuiste, en el momento no lo entendía, pero después sí. Al principio estaba enojada porque te habías ido, ya no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, Andrew era demasiado pequeño, pero luego empecé a comprender todo, las reuniones en la casa, las actitudes de padre, los castigos, todo.

»No veía la hora de poder salir de ese lugar, pero era difícil. Empecé a discutir cada vez más, entonces empezaron a vigilarme cada vez más, era casi imposible hacer algo sin tener a alguien detrás de mí. Hace tiempo que tenía las maletas preparadas por si llegaba a pasar algo o tenía alguna oportunidad de irme, dos días atrás madre había dicho que tenían una fiesta a la que no me iban a llevar, así que era la oportunidad perfecta, con Andrew en el colegio todo era más fácil. Así que pude salir y llegar aquí.

-Siento tanto no haber escrito, era muy difícil para mí saber que los había dejado atrás, pero ya era complicado poder mantenerme a mi sola, no podía tener dos niños a cargo, además de que iba a ser mucho más fácil que me encontraran –explicó Astrid llorando nuevamente-. Lamento que todo hubiera sucedido de esta forma, ahora lo único que falta es que Andrew venga para poder estar los tres juntos nuevamente.

-No, Astrid; Andrew no va a venir. Él se unió a los mortífagos, al igual que padre.

* * *

**¡Cuanto tiempo!****Vamos a omitir la parte que me disculpo por no actualizar, porque todos lo conocemos ya.****¡Personaje nuevo! Por fin vamos conociendo un poco más de la vida de Astrid. Dominique va a aparecer bastante por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar su opinión en los comentarios.****¡Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto los de mi invención.**

* * *

Astrid le había prestado la llave de su apartamento a Dominique, le había explicado que estaba viviendo en otro lado, pero no le había dicho nada acerca de la Orden, por lo menos por el momento.

Luego de darle semejante noticia habían empezado a hablar de trivialidades, después tendría tiempo de pensar en su hermano, por el momento quería aprovechar que tenía a su hermana frente suyo para ponerse al día de todo lo que había sucedido.

Dominique era más parecida su hermana de lo que creía, no sólo físicamente, sino en carácter y actitudes. Estaban en contra de los ideales de su familia, habían escapado de su casa y lo más importante, odiaban a la mayoría de los alumnos estirados que asistían a Beauxbatons.

También le había contado que estuvo de novia cerca de dos años, pero el muy imbécil la había engañado. Idiota. Después de eso no había encontrado a nadie que llamara suficiente su atención como para estar en una relación seria.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Astrid algo apenada. Quería quedarse con su hermana, pero esa noche había reunión de la Orden-. Prometo que en cuanto pueda voy a decirte que está sucediendo. Mañana en cuanto vuelva del Ministerio vendré a verte.

-No te preocupes por mí –respondió Dominique abrazando a su hermana.

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Sirius apenas vio a Astrid cruzar la puerta.

Astrid, que había estado conteniendo miles de emociones hasta ese momento, se abrazó a Sirius y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por su cara. Él sin preguntar la abrazó y contuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila como para hablar. Tonks, que se encontraba en la casa también, volvió a la cocina en cuanto vio que Astrid lloraba, la situación parecía muy personal.

-¿Sucedió algo? –susurró Sirius cerca del oído de la morena.

-En cuanto termine la reunión te digo –respondió Astrid secándose las lágrimas.

-La reunión puede esperar, tú estás mal ahora y me gustaría saber porque.

Sirius pudo convencer a Astrid para que no esperen a que termine la reunión. Subieron a la habitación de él, se sentaron en la cama y esperó pacientemente a que ella empezara a hablar.

-Bueno –comenzó Astrid-, me encontré con Dominique y está tan grande, tan bella, tan distinta –se notaba lo orgullosa que estaba de su hermana-, y me arrepiento tanto de haberla dejado, a ambos, me los tendría que haber llevado, no tendría que haberme importado nada.

»La pasó tan mal todo este tiempo y yo aquí cumpliendo mi sueño de ser Auror, para luego tener que estar sentada en un escritorio completando papeles inútiles todo el día –dijo, frustrada, Astrid-. Podría haber escrito, haber intentado verlos, pero no, lo único que hice fue pensar en mí.

-Ey, ey, no tienes porqué echarte la culpa de nada –la tranquilizó Sirius al ver que Astrid seguía derramando lágrimas y respiraba cada vez más agitada-. Ya te lo dije, pero eras joven, estabas sola en un país que no conocías y apenas podías mantenerte a ti misma como para cargar con dos niños que no llegaban ni a los diez años. Ahora tienes que tu hermana está bien, cerca de ti y que vas a poder verla la cantidad de veces y de tiempo que se te antoje. Sólo falta que tu hermano venga para aquí, y si quieres que te ayude voy a hacerlo sin ningún problema.

_Ahí está el problema_, pensó Astrid.

-Justamente ahí está el problema –susurró Astrid-. Mi hermano se volvió un mortífago junto a mi padre.

* * *

-¿Sirius y la señorita Becher? –preguntó extrañado Dumbledore al ver que los miembros de la Orden que habían sido llamados para la reunión estaban presentes, excepto el dueño de la casa y su _compañera_.

-Están arriba –explicó Tonks-. Ayer llegó una carta diciendo que la hermana de Astrid estaba en el país y que quería verla, y por lo visto no fue bien o no hubo buenas noticias porque llegó hace un rato llorando.

-Comprendo. Entonces me gustaría que le informen lo hablado a ambos.

-Ningún problema.

* * *

Sirius bajó una vez que había finalizado la reunión, entendía por lo que Astrid estaba pasando, después de todo su historia no había sido muy distinta. Él había huido a los dieciséis de su casa, y cerca de un año más tarde se había enterado que Régulus se había unido a los mortífagos. Esa noticia lo había devastado en el momento, tanto como lo había enfurecido. No entendía como su hermano pequeño se había dejado llenar la cabeza con las idioteces que sus padres decían, aunque una parte de él sabía que eso iba a suceder.

Ya cuando él había vuelto de Hogwarts al finalizar su primer año había actitudes y comportamientos de su hermano que eran diferentes. Casi todo un año sólo con sus padres podría hacer desastres. Al siguiente año, Régulus había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, su casa rival. Las influencias y los repetitivos comentarios de sus padres podían lavarle la cabeza a cualquiera, y el muy idiota había caído.

Todavía se enojaba al pensar en la decisión que había tomado su hermano, pero también se culpaba por eso. En cuanto fue seleccionado a Gryffindor ya había declarado la guerra a toda su familia. Ya por esa época le molestaban los diferentes comentarios y actitudes que sus padres tenían, y luego había ido comprendiendo cada vez más y más, por lo que se había empezado a alejar y a pasar más tiempo en la casa de los Potter. Luego empezó a pasar veranos enteros en esa casa, para después vivir allí permanentemente, no se arrepentía, por supuesto, pero a veces le hubiera gustado poder llevarse a Régulus. Cuando pudo hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Entró a la cocina y vio a Molly cocinando, la mujer a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero no podía negar que cocinaba exquisitamente. También se habían quedado Bill, Arthur, Tonks y Remus. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa y hablando de la reunión, suponía.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Tonks en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Más o menos. Dejé que se fuera a bañar así se relajaba un poco, ahora voy a ver si quiere cenar o irse a dormir directamente –contestó Sirius algo frustrado, odiaba tener que ver a Astrid pasando por esa situación.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó esta vez Remus.

-Sí, sucedió algo, pero no me corresponde decirlo, supongo que ella lo contara si lo desea.

Sirius vio como Remus alzaba una ceja y una sonrisa se quería asomar por la comisura de su boca. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensado. _¿Desde cuándo Sirius Black se preocupaba tanto por una mujer?_ Ni si quiera él lo sabía.

-Ni un comentario al respecto –frenó Sirius a Remus, haciendo que éste soltara una risa, dejando a los demás con cara de confusión.

-Se leen los pensamientos, casi –explicó Tonks-. Es escalofriante lo que se conocen, parecen un matrimonio de cuarenta años de casados.

-No sé si cuarenta, pero veinticinco seguro –dijeron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo, para luego fulminarse con la mirada.

-Sabes que James se debe estar riendo de ti donde sea que esté en este momento –comentó Remus.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo sé, el muy maldito debe estar meándose de la risa. Es la venganza de tantos años de reírme de su enamoramiento con Lily.

-Siempre fue rencoroso –se encogió de hombros Remus.

-Y eso es quedarse corto.

* * *

**¡Actualización en tiempo récord! **

**Espero poder mantener el ritmo con las actualizaciones. Para los que también leen mis otro fics no se preocupen que dentro de unos días voy a actualizarlos también.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**¡Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde el primer encuentro entre Astrid y Dominique, se habían vuelto un par de veces más luego de eso, habían hablado de muchas cosas, sin importancia la mayoría, pero necesarias para volver a conocerse.

Astrid le había contado a su hermana que salía con alguien, que no era nada oficial pero siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. No había querido decirle que el prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black era con quien salía, pero en algún futuro cercano esperaba poder hacerlo. Dominique le había contado que durante un tiempo había estado saliendo con un compañero del colegio, habían estado cerca de un año juntos, pero al terminar sus estudios y salir a la vida real se habían dado cuenta que no eran tan parecidos como creían.

Astrid descubrió que a su hermana le gustaban mucho las leyes y que había estudiado eso luego de terminar el colegio. Decía que le parecía bastante anticuado el sistema legislativo que había en el mundo mágico y que le gustaría cambiar algunas leyes. Astrid le había contado que ella había sido auror y que luego había tenido que dejarlo por una herida que había tenido en un enfrentamiento, no quiso dar muchos detalles sobre ese incidente. Luego de eso había tenido que hacer durante mucho tiempo trabajo de oficina, y como el papeleo de los Aurores era aburridísimo había pedido un cambio de puesto, así había terminado trabajando como secretaria en el Wizengamot.

Dominique le había dicho que había estado buscando trabajo y que pronto empezaría a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Esta noticia alegró y alertó a Astrid de igual manera, el Ministerio no estaba en su mejor momento, además de que era mucho más probable que se entere sobre la Orden o que le dijeran cosas sobre Sirius, necesitaba decirle toda la verdad a su hermana, pero no sabía hasta qué punto estaba comprometida, si lo suficiente para arriesgar su vida o no.

* * *

Astrid se sentía extremadamente cansada, había sido una semana agotadora, necesitaba cenar, bañarse y dormir. Esa noche estaba sola con Sirius, a Remus y Tonks les había tocado hacer guardias juntos. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa que se le había escapado a su amiga cuando Alastor le dijo que le tocaba una de las rondas con el hombre lobo.

Se sorprendió al salir de la chimenea y sentir olor a comida, los que solían cocinar siempre eran Remus y ella, a veces Kreacher, pero Sirius seguía sin confiar en el elfo. Al no estar el castaño supuso que ella tendría que cocinar, dejar a los Black al mando de la cocina no era buena idea.

Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y vio a Sirius revolviendo algo en una olla. Tenía una cara de concentración muy graciosa, se había amarrado el cabello en una pequeña coleta para que no le molestara, era una escena que nunca en su vida esperaba ver.

-¿Sirius? ¿Estás cocinando? –preguntó Astrid.

Evidentemente Sirius no la había escuchado llegar porque se sobresaltó notablemente y enseguida se desató el pelo, haciendo que la morena riera.

-Técnicamente estoy calentando la comida que dejó Molly hoy temprano –contestó él-, pero si quieres llamarlo cocinar no me voy a ofender.

-Huele delicioso, hazme acordar que le escriba a Molly para agradecerle.

-Siéntate, esto ya está.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablaron del día de Astrid en el trabajo, de Dominique, de muchas cosas y de pocas a la vez, era justo lo que ella necesitaba para relajarse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sirius se encargó de recoger todo. Astrid seguía sorprendida por las molestias que se había tomado el moreno, por el tiempo en el que lo conocía y algunas cosas que le había contado Remus sabía que no era muy detallista, por lo que la hacía sentirse especial. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius, él ya estaba allí.

-Ven aquí.

Astrid se acercó a la cama y se puso junto a Sirius, este se puso detrás de ella y empezó a hacerle masajes, cuando se estaba por quedar dormida escuchó la voz del hombre.

-Sabes, estuve pensando… -Sirius detuvo los masajes haciendo que Astrid suelte un quejido-. Hace ya varios meses que nos conocemos y si tú quieres…

Astrid se volteó a mirarlo, de repente estaba completamente despierta, ¿le estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba? Sirius soltó un gran suspiro y siguió hablando.

-No va a ser fácil, yo no puedo salir de aquí, no va a haber citas, ni salidas a cenar… Tampoco puedo presionarte, ni obligarte a nada…

-Sirius –puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y las acarició suavemente-. Desde el primer momento supe que esto no iba a ser fácil, y si tú no me hubieras importado tanto, esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y se dieron un suave beso, de esos que rara vez ellos se dan. Separaron sus labios unos segundos y volvieron a mirarse fijamente, en ambas miradas se notaba algo diferente, algo que ninguno había sentido hacía mucho tiempo.

Ese dos de noviembre quedó para ambos marcado permanentemente en el calendario. Que Sirius Black formalizara una relación no es algo que se ve todos los días.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y líneas que resulten conocidas pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-Sirius ¡Sirius!

El hombre despertó sobresaltado, Astrid era quien lo había despertado, enseguida se puso alerta, no era normal que ella lo despertara así.

-Alguien está gritando tu nombre desde abajo, pero no es la voz de nadie que conozca –explicaba Astrid-, parece la de un anciano.

-Phineas…

Así como estaba Sirius bajó hacia donde se encontraba el retrato del ex director de Hogwarts. No le caía muy bien, pero su ancestro tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. Además Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía prohibido destruirlo o tirarlo, era una forma segura de comunicarse con él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que Arthur Weasley está herido y que su esposa e hijos, junto con el niño Potter vendrán aquí ya mismo –informó Phineas.

-Entendido, será un placer.

Sirius volvió a subir a su habitación y le contó lo que sucedía a Astrid, apenas habían terminado de cambiarse cuando escucharon que –los que supuso serían Harry y los Weasley- aparecieron.

-Ya están aquí esos mocosos traidores a la sangre. ¿Es verdad que tu padre está muriéndose?

-¡FUERA! –gritó Sirius bajando preocupado por las escaleras.

Allí se encontraban los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Harry. Estos últimos dos estaban en extremo pálidos, mientras que los otros tres tenían cara de preocupación y confusión.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sirius-. Phineas Nigellus me dijo que Arthur está gravemente herido.

-Pregúntaselo a Harry –sugirió Fred.

-Sí, yo también quiero enterarme –dijo George.

-Fue… -empezó Harry, se lo notaba verdaderamente nervioso- Tuve una… especie de… visión…

Harry empezó a contar todo lo que había visto. Como él veía que una serpiente atacaba a Arthur Weasley y que se encontraba gravemente herido. Astrid no podía creer lo que el adolescente decía.

-¿Está nuestra madre aquí? –preguntó Fred.

-Seguramente ni siquiera sabe todavía lo que ha pasado –contestó Sirius-. Lo más importante era sacarlos de Hogwarts antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera intervenir. Supongo que ahora Dumbledore estará contándoselo a Molly.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo –dijo Ginny con urgencia-. Sirius, ¿puedes darnos unas capas o algo? –dijo al ver que tanto ella como sus hermanos seguían en piyama.

-¡Un momento, no pueden ir todavía a San Mungo! –la atajó Sirius.

-Claro que podemos ir a San Mungo si queremos –lo contradijo Fred-. ¡Es nuestro padre!

-¿Y cómo van a explicar que sabían que Arthur había sido atacado antes incluso de que lo supiera el hospital o su propia esposa? –comentó Astrid por primera vez.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? –preguntó George enojado.

-¡Importa porque no queremos llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que Harry tiene visiones de cosas que ocurren a cientos de kilómetros de distancia! –repuso Sirius-. ¿Tienen idea de cómo interpretaría el Ministerio esa información?

Se notaba a simple vista que a Fred y George eso no les importaba, por otro lado, Ron seguía callado y pálido.

-Podría habérnoslo contado alguien más… -insinuó Ginny-, o podríamos habernos enterado por otra fuente que no sea Harry.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por quién? –preguntó Sirius impaciente-. Escuchen, su padre fue herido mientras trabajaba para la Orden, y las circunstancias ya son lo bastante sospechosas para que encima sus hijos lo sepan sólo unos segundos después de que haya ocurrido. Podrían perjudicar gravemente los intereses de la Orden…

-¡No nos importa esa estúpida Orden!- gritó Fred.

-¡De lo que estamos hablando es de que nuestro padre está muriendo!- bramó George.

-¡Su padre sabía en lo que se metía y no les va a agradecer que compliquen las cosas para la Orden!- replicó Sirius igual de enfadado-. Así es como es esto... por esto ustedes no están en la Orden... no lo entienden... ¡Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir!

-¡Qué fácil es decir eso estando aquí!- rugió Fred-. ¡No veo que tú arriesgues mucho el pellejo!

Automáticamente Sirius se puso pálido y Astrid le tomó la mano, ella sabía lo que a él le dolía no poder salir de la casa a hacer algo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sé que es difícil, pero todos tenemos que actuar como si no supiéramos nada aún. Tenemos que quedarnos, al menos hasta que tengamos noticias de su madre, ¿de acuerdo? –quiso tranquilizar Astrid.

Los gemelos no estaban del todo convencidos sobre eso. Ginny se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró, Harry y Ron se miraron y también tomaron asiento. Fred y George miraron por otro minuto a Sirius y luego tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de Ginny.

-Así está mejor- declaró Sirius alentadoramente-, vamos todos... vamos a toma algo mientras esperamos. ¡Accio Cerveza de Mantequilla!

Media docena de botellas volaron desde la despensa hacia la mesa donde ellos se encontraban. El ambiente estaba tenso, Astrid acariciaba la mano de Sirius para tranquilizarlo mientras este bebía su cerveza. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que un fogonazo de luz apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Fawkes! –exclamó Sirius levantándose inmediatamente para recoger el pergamino que estaba en la pata del fénix-. Ésta no es la letra de Dumbledore… Debe de ser un mensaje de su madre… Tomen…

Le dio el pergamino a George y este leyó en voz alta «Papá todavía está vivo. Salgo ahora para San Mungo. Quédense donde están. Les enviaré noticias en cuanto pueda. Mamá».

-Todavía está vivo… -repitió George lentamente-. Pero eso suena como si…

No hizo falta que terminara la frase para que todos entendieran la gravedad de la situación. Sirius volvió a proponer que se fueran a acostar, pero con una sola mirada de los gemelos bastó para que se callara. Se quedaron todos en silencio alrededor de la mesa.

Fred se quedó dormido con la cabeza colgando sobre un hombro. Ginny estaba acurrucada como un gato en su silla, pero con los ojos abiertos. Ron permanecía con la cabeza entre las manos, pero no se distinguía si estaba dormido o con los ojos abiertos. Sirius, Harry y Astrid cruzaban miradas sintiéndose como extraños entre la familia.

A las cinco y diez de la mañana se abrió la puerta de la cocina y la señora Weasley entró forzando una sonrisa. Fred, Ginny y Ron saltaron de sus asientos.

-Se pondrá bien –afirmó con la voz cansada-. Ahora duerme. Más tarde podemos ir a verlo. Bill se ha tomado la mañana libre y está haciéndole compañía.

Fred se desplomó en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. George y Ginny abrazaron a su madre. Ron soltó una risa nerviosa y se terminó la cerveza de mantequilla de un sorbo.

-¡A desayunar! –dijo Sirius en voz alta-. ¿Dónde está ese maldito elfo domestico? ¡KREACHER! –pero Kreacher no acudió al llamado.

-Da igual –dijo Astrid.

Contó cuantos eran y empezó a cocinar, enseguida Sirius y Harry empezaron a ayudar. La señora Weasley se acercó y le agradeció tanto a Harry por avisar sobre lo que sucedía, como a Sirius y Astrid por cuidar de sus hijos.

-Oh, Sirius, te lo agradezco muchísimo… Dicen que tendrá que quedarse un tiempo, y sería maravilloso estar cerca de él… Aunque eso quizá signifique que tengamos que pasar navidades aquí.

-¡Cuantos más, mejor! –contestó Sirius con una verdadera sonrisa.

-Sirius –dijo Harry en voz baja-, ¿podemos hablar un momento… en privado? ¿Ahora?

Sirius cruzó una mirada con Astrid y siguió a su ahijado a la despensa. Allí, empezó a contarle con sumo detalle la visión que había tenido sobre lo que le había sucedido al señor Weasley.

-Sí -contestó Harry-, pero él no me ha explicado qué significa. Bueno, la verdad es que ya no me explica nada.

-Estoy seguro de que si hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse te lo habría dicho.

-Pero no se trata sólo de eso -murmuró Harry-. Sirius, creo... creo que estoy volviéndome loco. En el despacho de Dumbledore, justo antes de que tomáramos el traslador... durante un par de segundos me pareció que yo era una serpiente, me sentía como una serpiente. Me dolió muchísimo la cicatriz cuando miré a Dumbledore. ¡Quería atacarlo, Sirius!

-Debió de ser una secuela de la visión, nada más -opinó Sirius-. Todavía estabas pensando en el sueño o lo que fuera, y...

-No, no era eso -lo atajó Harry, y negó con la cabeza-, fue como si algo brotara en mi interior, como si hubiera una serpiente dentro de mí.

-Necesitas dormir -aseguró Sirius con firmeza-. Desayunarás, subirás a acostarte y después de comer podrás ir con los demás a ver a Arthur. Has sufrido una conmoción, Harry; te culpas por algo que sólo has presenciado, y es una gran suerte que lo presenciaras, porque si no Arthur podría haber muerto. Deja ya de preocuparte.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro a su ahijado y salió de la despensa. Terminó de desayunar y envió a todos a sus habitaciones a dormir. Él, junto a Astrid, se quedaron en la cocina de la cocina esperando a los miembros de la Orden que no tardarían en llegar.


End file.
